She Came Out Of Nowhere
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Austin is the popular Bad Boy of the school. Ally is the silent nobody that keeps her distance from people like him. Everyone apart from her best friend thinks Ally is a shy girl that can't stand on her own two feet, but really she is exactly like Austin, she has hid under this fake act for years but when Austin starts to push her buttons her fake act crumbles.
1. The Eye Contact

**This is my first shot at an Austin & Ally story so please give it a try, sorry for any mistake's that may occur throughout this story, if you see any please point them out that would be great.**

**The songs that may be used in this story are going to be made out that either Austin or Ally wrote them.**

**All of this story is set in Ally's POV.**

**SUMMARY: Austin is the popular Bad Boy of the school. Ally is the silent nobody that keeps her distance from people like him. Everyone apart from her best friend thinks Ally is a shy girl that can't stand on her own two feet, but really she is exactly like Austin, she has hid under this fake act for years but when Austin starts to push her buttons her fake act crumbles. **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

* * *

My life is a train wreck I have anger problems, I have to see a therapists about it, my Mum's dead and it's all my fault, I have to hide under a fake act to hide my bad side, I have to put on a fake smile every single day of my life, I've been in and out of Gangs, I've held a gun in my hand and fired it, I have people out there who want me dead, people who want to make me wish I was never born, all because I Ally Dawson had to pull the trigger.

"Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally" A fast repetition of my name was coming from behind my bedroom door, I rolled over onto my side and looked at my alarm clock 7:30 who the hell is in my house at 7:30!

"Ally open the door!" I flopped out of bed and opened the door, it was Trish my best friend.

"Trish" I moaned, what was she doing here so early?

"Come on get ready!" She skipped into my room and sat on my bed.

"We have an hour till we need to go school" I flopped my self onto my bed right next to Trish.

"I know but remember you said you would get there early today so you could go look for some books in the library"

"Oh I forgot!" I rushed over to my draws and tried to find something to wear.

"You know you could just drop the geeky girl act and be the bad chick that's really inside!" Trish said smirking from my bed I turned to her with a hand on my hip.

"Trish you know I can't, I want to stay under the fake act" I pulled out a pink flowery dress and threw it onto my bed.

"Okay but soon someone's going to find out the truth about who you really are and what happened!" She explained, I know Trish means good but I can't have anybody else knowing who I am underneath my act, only Trish and my Dad knows.

"If people knew I was a bad chick my life would be over, I only trust you and my Dad, being who I really am anger's me I just want to be normal!"

"Hey Ally don't you ever say you're not normal" Trish walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry but can we not talk about this anymore I need to get ready" I grabbed my dress and walked into my bathroom, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail, I walked out and Trish had packed my bag for me.

"Let's go Ally" She passed me my bag and we left the house and go into her car.

"Hey Ally?" She asked as we stopped at a traffic light.

"Yup?"

"Have you got to go see your therapist today?"

"Yes I have, Trish will you come with me?"

"Sure" I smiled at her, I'm so glad I have Trish I would be lost without her, she helped me recover from what happened before I was geeky Ally. The accident was all my fault if only I hadn't pulled the trigger I could still be who I wanted to be!

"Come on Ally let's go" Trish pulled up in the school's parking lot, I pulled myself together and put on a smile as we walked into school side by side, Trish went off to her locker and I headed to the library, I needed to find a book about science, not a specific topic in science just a book that has a lot about science inside because I currently suck at it, even though everyone thinks I'm a cleaver science is the subject I suck at and being in one of the bottom groups for it kind of sucks because I'm stuck with all the complete and utter fools of the school, one of the fools is Austin Moon...Austin Moon well he is the popular bad boy of the school the girls worship the ground he walks on as for me I do not, if I was the real Ally he would be the first on my list that I would be giving a well deserved ass whipping to, Trish told me that if I really think the real me is exactly the same as Austin, I was really offended by that because I don't think so, I bet he has never been hunted down by a hit man, held a gun and fired it and-

"ALLY" I jumped about 5ft in the air snapping out of my thoughts, the librarian was stood there looking furious.

"Sorry" I quickly scurried out of the library, I'll look for a book another time I guess I probably looked a bit odd just stood there staring at nothing deep in my thoughts I've been told that I always seems to be in my own world, I'm either in my own world or buried into my Song Book, singing is something that I have always loved doing, but I have stage fright which is the only downfall to that.

The bell rang and I headed of t my first lesson which of course was Science.

* * *

Everyone had packed in and took their seats I sat at the back in the corner, I sat on my own which suits me better then sitting next to anyone else. I looked around to find that Austin was around, yes he isn't here I jumped up in my seat, I don't have to put up with his attitude for a whole lesson. The teacher came in and told us to do the work on the bored I was trying to wrap my head around all the scientific things when Austin Moon walked into the classroom.

"Austin you are late!" The teacher said sternly.

"I know sorry" He said smugly he went to sit next to one of his friends on the other side of the classroom.

"I don't think so Austin!" What was his name oh I remember Mr Monk, not very good with the teachers names.

"What!" He yelped at Mr Monk.

"You are not siting there got sit at the back with Ally" Mr Monk pointed towards me, it was my turn to yelp.

"WHAT!" I yelped, giving Mr Monk evil eyes.

"You heard Austin to the back" Mr monk turned to go back to his seat, and Austin dragged himself over and dropped himself into the chair next to me, well this has to be the worst day ever.

"Hey well if it isn't Ally" He said when everyone had returned to doing there work and chatting.

"Moon!" I snapped back at him trying to do the work.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I just ignored him not wanting to reply because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop myself from saying some horrible shizzle to him.

I put my head down and got on with the work, Austin started to tap his pen on the table.

After 5 minutes I couldn't take it.

"Would you stop that" I snapped at him, staring daggers into him.

"Does it annoy you?" He smirked.

"Yes it does actually now quit it!"

"Nope" He started to tap it on the table again, my anger was boiling inside me I really need to talk to my therapist about some good techniques to control my anger, I just tried to ignore him but the tapping sound was grating into me with one more tap I snapped and snatched the pen and snapped it in half.

"Hey that was my only pen" He growled.

"I do not care!" I empathized the 'care' he picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom.

Mr Monk watched him walk out the classroom this tended to be a regular occurrence when he will just get up and leave.

The bell rang and I headed over to my next lesson which was Maths.

* * *

Math's was over and I needed to go meet Trish by her locker.

"Hey Ally" Trish said while she was digging into her locker.

"Hi" I replied, Trish then slammed her locker shut.

"Ally what's wrong?" Trish placed her hand on her hip.

"Austin Moon got moved to sit by me in science" Trish growled.

"What did he do?" She replied quickly get protective.

"He kept tapping his pen on the table on he wouldn't stop so I snatch it off him and snapped it in half then he walked out the classroom" I leaned up against the lockers yawning.

"Don't let him get to you, what lesson you got next?"

"Free period, you?"

"Same want to go chill in the park for a bit" Trish pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah lets go" I pushed myself of the locker I looked past Trish to find Austin staring at me, when my eye's met his they locked onto each others, he didn't turn away he just kept looking back at me and I didn't have the power in me to turn away as much as I wanted to.

"Ally!"

"Austin!" Trish and Austin's friend Dez said at the same time making us both look away.

"Come on Ally" I didn't reply but Trish grabbed my arm and pulled me out of school.

"Would you like to tell me what that was about?" Trish said as we both started to walk to the park, when we decided not to go in her car.

"What was what about?" I asked even though I knew what she meant.

"That eye contact thing with Austin?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just saw him staring at me and then are eyes locked and I didn't have it in me to look away!" Trish chuckled.

"I think you and Austin had a moment!" I put my arm out in front of her.

"We did not have a moment" I said sternly.

We came to the park and sat down on a bench, Trish got out some crisps and started to eat.

"I need to speak to my therapist about some new ways to control my anger" Trish but her half eaten crisps in her bag.

"Didn't you ask for some new one's last week?"

"Yes but counted to ten doesn't really work" I said sarcastically and we both broke out int laughter.

I put my bag down by then bench and ran over to sit on a swing.

We talked and joked for about an hour.

"Oh god Ally we are late for our next lesson!" Me and Trish looked at each other then quickly sprinted out of the park, we finally made it to school we were 5 minutes late, Trish walked into the school.

"See you at lunch Ally!" Trish walked off, I then realized that I left my bag back at the park, well done Ally very clever of you.

I turned to run down the steps of the school but instead I came in contact with someone's hard chest which knocked me to the floor I looked to see that the hard chest belonged to Austin Moon.

"Watch it!" He snapped at me.

I got up off the ground and pushed past him and sprinted away.

I ran for abut 10 minutes until I found the park I then saw my bag right by the bench right where I left it, I walked over and picked it up checking everything was in there, everything was there good I put my bag on my shoulders.

Someone coughed behind me I froze in shock, what if it was someone who wants to kill me, how could I have been so stupid running out here on my own I should know better then to do that.

A hand touched my shoulder that was when I reacted really quickly I grabbed there arm and turned and pulled it behind there back tightly, it brought them to there knee's, I heard a silent scream escape form there mouth my eyes widened realizing who it was...Austin Moon! I quickly let got.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry you scared me!" I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulders.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that" His voice lowered in tone.

"I have my source's" I said smugly.

I then walked of away from him leaving him in the park, it then came to me what the hell was even doing at the park in the first place?

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Should I continue?**

**Please review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. The Contract

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot :)**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Ally!" I jumped about 5ft in the air for the second time today, I spun round to come face to face with Trish.

"The hell Trish!" I yelled while my heart was racing from the near heart attack.

"Sorry Ally I didn't mean to scare you!" She took a seat next to me.

"Trish what are you doing you're not even in my English class?" I yelled but whispered.

"You know Mr Fitz really shouldn't fall asleep while teaching a lesson because I could just sneak in here more often!" We both laughed.

"Okay what do you want Trish?"

"Well I was wondering if after we go to your Therapist we could go to a bar?"

"Trish we are 16 they aren't going to even service us?" I mean seriously we are to young.

"Well we don't need ID for orange juice and water?" Trish pulled out some chocolate from her bag and ate it.

"Okay, okay we will go but I don't think it will go down to well with my Dad?"

"Ah whatever, see you after school" Trish got up off her seat and left the classroom just in time as Mr Fitz woke up, the bell then rang and I realized I have a free lesson before it's time to leave, now where should I go?

I like Monday's the best I get 2 free lessons.

I walked over to my locker and saw people were crowding around it.

"What's going on?" I asked, they all turned around to look at me then ran off, I stepped forward to find someone had written murderer in black felt on my locker.

"WHO DID THIS!" I yelled but everyone had gone, a tear rolled down my cheek...Somebody knows what happened? Trish wouldn't do such a thing...That must mean...The Devil's are back!

I kicked at the lockers and I took off to the Library I just need some time alone in a quiet place.

* * *

There are about 5 other people in the Library so I decided to take a seat at the back, I dumped my books on the table and sunk back into my chair, I can't believe that The Devil's are back I thought I left them back in Texas, I knew that coming here wouldn't do me any good I should of just let them kill when they had the chance back in Texas! I dropped my head on the table, until I heard a tapping sound on the table, my head shot up to come face to face with Austin Moon.

"What do you want!" I snapped at him.

"Chill Ally!" He took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your crap Austin just do me a favor a fuck off!" His eye's widened.

"Oh Ally I didn't even know you were capable of swearing...Your turning into a bad girl!" He laughed until he saw that I was not on any level finding this funny.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A BAD GIRL!" I screamed at him, he doesn't even know how right he is I just don't need someone like Austin getting involved in my business I don't even like him!

"Ally calm down" He raised his hands up in defense, with that he got up and left.

Why does he keep following me, he never comes into the Library!

* * *

After the bell went I went outside to meet Trish.

"Hey Ally did you enjoy your free period?" Trish asked as we got into her car.

"Nope!" I replied quickly as she started to drive off to my Therapist.

"What happened?"

"Austin Moon is what happened!"

"What did he do?" She snapped.

"Well when we got back from the park I realized I had left my back so I turned around to go back and get it instead I bumped into Austin and he snapped at me, I then just ran off past him and when I got to the park I found my bag and then someone coughed behind me and I thought it was someone who was after me so when they grabbed my shoulder I attacked them until I realized it was Austin, then at my free period I went to my locker and someone had wrote 'Murderer' on my locker so I ran off to the Library then Austin came out of nowhere so I snapped at him I started swearing and then he called me a bad girl and then I flipped and shouted at him until he left" I let out a long sigh after saying all that.

"Oh my god Ally, are you okay?"

"Not really, but I've had worse days" Trish then pulled up outside the Therapists place and we got out and went into see her.

* * *

"Hello Ally" Caroline my Therapist held her hand out for me to shake and I shook it.

"Hi Caroline" Me and Trish took a seat on the couch.

"I see you brought a friend...Trish right?" Caroline shook Trish's hand.

"So Ally how has you week been?" Caroline got out her pad.

"Well it was okay until today"

"What happened today?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Should I tell her everything? Ah what the heck!

"Well someone wrote Murderer on my locker"

"Does that mean that The Devil's may be here?"

"I don't know Caroline, I we done now...And please don't tell my Dad that The Devil's may be back?" I stood up and so did Trish.

"Okay I won't...Ally be careful!"

"I will I promise" Me and Trish then left when we got to her car Trish turned to me.

"Ally we don't have to go out tonight if you don't feel up for it?" Trish turned her keys in the car and started driving.

"I want to Trish I haven't been out in age's"

"Okay good!" We spent the rest of the journey listening to music, when Trish pulled up at my house she said "I'll pick you up at 8!" Then she drove off, when I walked inside I saw my dad on the couch I walked over and sat by him.

"Dad?" He put down his cup of coffee.

"Yes?"

"Me and Trish are going out tonight is that okay?" He turned to stare at me.

"Yes that's okay but if you see anyone from back in Texas wherever you are going with Trish I want you to come straight home okay?"

"Okay Dad" He smiled at me and we both watched TV together for an hour.

* * *

Trish walked into my room at about 7:30 ready to go and I haven't even got changed into some different clothes yet.

"Hurry up Ally!" She yelled sitting on my bed.

"I don't know what to wear?"

"Just pick something Pink!" Trish pulled out her phone and start to type away.

"I hate Pink!"

"Well you are putting on a fake act so Fake Ally likes pink!" She looked up from her phone.

"I know!" I sighed looking through my draws.

"Why don't you just were the clothes you used to wear back in Texas, the ones that are in boxes under your bed?"

"Trish you know I can't!" She out her phone down.

"Okay, okay fine just hurry up!" I finally settled for some skinny jeans, a pink top, pink converse and a white jacket.

"You look nice Ally now let's go!" Trish pulled me out the house.

* * *

When we arrived there were loads of people dressing in black and leather and it made me stand out a lot, we found some seats near the back away from everyone but unfortunately it was near the VIP section but at least no one was in there at the moment.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked Trish.

"Yes just some water please!" I got my purse and walked over to the bar, I saw a drunk man abut in his mid 30's almost passed out on the bar, the man behind the bar walked over to me.

"Hi" He said with a smile on his face.

"Can I have a glass of water and some orange juice please?"

"Come right up" He walked off to go make the drinks I then turned around to see people walking into the VIP area my eyes widened straight away as I realized who it was...The Devil's...And Austin!

I turned to look at Trish on the other side of the room and I waved my hand for her to come over here.

"What is it Ally?" I went to speak but the man came with are drinks, I turned around and gave him the money then turned back to Trish.

"It The Devil's!"

"What where?" She yelled back.

"Over in the VIP area...Trish Austin's with them?" Trish looked over the her eye's widened.

"I never really got the whole story about The Devil's?" I looked over again at them they were all between 20-30 apart from Austin.

"Well I used to be apart of there gang in Texas but that was until the...Shooting" I finished of the last of my orange juice.

"Oh...What's with the D's they all have tattooed on them?"

"Well Trish that is like a symbol a symbol that you are part of there gang I had to have one I still have it now on my hip!"

"Oh" I looked over again and I saw one of them men place some paper out in front of Austin that's when my eye's grew even bigger...Austin wanted to become one of them doesn't he know what he's getting himself into?

"What is it Ally?" Trish placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's going to sign the contract to make him apart of the gang, he doesn't even know what he's getting himself into, once you sign that contract there's no backing out of it, I tried that and now I have to try and hide who I am I had to move away from my home town!"

"What do we do!"

"I don't know, I don't even like Austin that much but I wouldn't wish this on anybody we need to stop him" I started to panic.

That was until I turned to the drunk man at the bar I walked right over to him.

"Excuse would you mind going over into the VIP area for me and spilling your drink all over that paper?" I know it's a long shot but worth a try.

"How much?" I was lost for words for a bit.

"30?" Me and Trish then watch him get up and stumble towards the VIP area with his drink in his hands they all turned to look at him the he just tipped his drink all over the paper's and they all started yelling then The Devil's all left and Austin and his friend Dez we left there alone.

I thought that it would be safe now so I walked over to help the drunk man.

"Come on let's get you back to the bar?" I helped the man back over to the bar, and slipped him the money I turned to see Austin still stood there staring at me I turned to look back at him, then he turned away and left.

"At least you stopped him?" Trish said patting me on the back.

"I know but I only stopped it now there are plenty of other chances for him to sign another contract!"

* * *

The next day Trish dropped me off at school, we were running behind a bit so when we got there the bell rung so I quickly ran to my lesson, when I ran round the corner at the end of the corridor I ran into someone I got knocked to the floor, I was about to shout of whom ever it was but that was until I looked up to see a broad built, bald man dressing in leather standing in front of me, then Austin appeared to the side of him, my eye's widened then I gulped...Austin signed the contract.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. I Miss You Mum

**Thanks for all the review's**

**There will be a Flashback/Dream in this sorry if it confuses some of you.**

**I don't own Christina Aguilera Hurt~  
**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Hello Poppet!"

"Carl!" I said, quickly standing up, I remember Carl from The Devil's, he looked right at me then grabbed my wrists and he pushed me up against the lockers.

"Whoa Carl let her go!" A stern Austin said, I looked at him trying to read his expression I got absolutely nothing.

"This girl is wanted big time we need to take her to Dallas!" I wiggled under his grip but that was no use.

"Please not Dallas!" I squeaked getting scared I don't want to be anywhere near Dallas!

"Carl let her go!" Austin pulled Carl back and he let go I then saw my chance I picked my bag up sprinting out of the school, I heard someone's fast footsteps chasing me, while running I got my phone out trying to ring Trish I ran across the road not looking back but then I dropped it in the middle of the road, I bent down to pick up...That's when I heard the screech of wheels I looked up to see a car speeding right at me the women was on her phone not looking at the road, that's when I froze I couldn't move, I braced myself for impact...Someone's strong arms wrapped around me and took me to the ground we landed on the pavement on the other side, I smacked my head off the concrete I looked up to see Austin on top of me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" That's all I remember until I blacked out.

* * *

It all flashed before me reminding me of the pain:

_"Come back here Ally!" Dallas yelled grabbing my arms._

_"Let me go!" I yelled._

_"NO ALLY YOU ARE MINE!" I pulled out of his grip and ran, I ran down streets until I found and empty Alleyway I quietly walked down it trying to lower the echo's of my heels tapping on the concrete._

_I then saw shadow's stretching over me I turned around to come face to face with the rest of The Devil's, Carl, Owen, Michael, Steve and Dallas._

_"What do you want!" I yelled at them._

_"We just want to talk" Carl said innocently stepping forward and stroking my cheek I flinched under his touch._

_Owen then walked forward and pushed me up against the wall, he started kissing my neck, I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move, that's when I flipped I kicked him right in his stomach sending him flying onto the ground._

_"You little bitch!" He yelled getting back up, I looked to see the rest of The Devil's with smirks on their face's, Owen pushed me back up against the wall but this time his hand started to ride up underneath my skirt, I struggled under his grip shouting for him to stop but he wouldn't I felt his finger brush against my knickers...That's when I did the worst thing I could of done I slowly let him continue but I also brought my hand to my back pocket that is where my gun is located I've never fired it before but now was going to be the first and I would regret it. I brought it up slowly without any of them seeing, all of there laughter was echoing throughout my head...That's went I pulled the trigger._

_**BANG BANG**_** BANG.**

I shot up smacking my forehead against another persons head knocking them of the bed onto the floor, my vision blurred for a second until it went back to normal, I lent over to see Austin on the floor rubbing his head.

"Why did you have to head butt me!" He growled, getting up off the ground and sitting on the bed.

"Well you should try to not have your head above my head while I'm sleeping!" I snapped back.

"You should be thanking me you know?" I looked at him all confused.

"Where am I?"

"My house in my room in my bed!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Because you passed out on me after I saved you from getting hit by a car!" He smirked.

"Oh..." I leaned back against the headboard and sighed.

"Ally what were you doing at that bar last night?" I opened my mouth to say something but he continued.

"And how do you know Carl and Dallas and why do you keep changing from Goody Ally to Tough Ally?" I blinked at him in shock, this isn't 20 question's.

"I don't need to answer any of those questions" I folded my arms.

"Yes you do because I will find out one way or another!" He growled at me.

"I'm out of here!" I pushed myself up of the bed and took one step then collapsed into Austin arms when he caught me.

"You need to take it easy!" He pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No problem!" He said smirking probably proud he got a 'thank you' from me.

"You know I don't change I'm always Goody Ally?" I questioned him.

"Ally no you're not I've seen the way your attitude changes" He clicked his fingers "Just like that!"

"No it doesn't!" I yelled back at him, he then dropped it.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing at the bar last night?" He asked pushing me for more question's.

"Me and Trish wanted to go out for a bit"

"I saw you slip the drunk man money after you took him away!" My eye's widened as I gulped.

"Erm...Th-I-Er..." I stuttered.

"And tell me how you know Carl!" He stood up and so did I managing to stand up probably.

"And Dallas" He yelled, that's when I flipped, my fists clenched up and I punched him around the face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Those words echoed inside my head those were the words that left Owen's mouth before I shot him...I stumbled back a bit lost for words I stared right into Austin eye's as he moved his hand away from his red cheek, he looked right back at me then I lost it, I ran over to his drawers and pulled everything out, I smashed a vase that was there too I kicked his chair across the room, I felt Austin grab me from around the waist and pushed me up against the wall he looked down at me, my top had lifted up a bit reviling the 'D' tattoo that was on my hip his eye's widened when he saw it.

"Ally?" He whispered in shock looking back up at me, I pushed him back and saw my bag by the door so I quickly grabbed it and sprinted out of his house, I ran down streets until I came to Sonic Boom the shop that my dad owns I saw him by the counter, I walked in and he looked up at me.

"Ally why aren't you at school?" A tear slid down my cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it...Can I go into the Practice Room please I just want to be alone" He smiled at me.

"Sure Sweetie!" I walked up the steps and went into the Practice Room, I saw my piano there so I turned and locked the door, I took a seat in front of the piano I pulled my Songbook out of my bag and turned to the newest song I had written and started to play:

_Seems like it was yesterday_  
_ When I saw your face_  
_ You told me how proud you were,_  
_ But I walked away_  
_ If only I knew what I know today_  
_ Ooh, ooh_

_ I would hold you in my arms_  
_ I would take the pain away_  
_ Thank you for all you've done_  
_ Forgive all your mistakes_  
_ There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_ To hear your voice again_  
_ Sometimes I wanna call you_  
_ But I know you won't be there_

_ Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_ For everything I just couldn't do_  
_ And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_ Some days I feel broke inside_  
_ But I won't admit_  
_ Sometimes I just wanna hide_  
_ 'Cause it's you I miss_  
_ And it's so hard to say goodbye_  
_ When it comes to this, ooh_

_ Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_ Would you help me understand?_  
_ Are you looking down upon me?_  
_ Are you proud of who I am?_

_ There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_ To have just one more chance_  
_ To look into your eyes_  
_ And see you looking back_

_ Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_ For everything I just couldn't do_  
_ And I've hurt myself, oh_

_ If I had just one more day_  
_ I would tell you how much that I've missed you_  
_ Since you've been away_  
_ Ooh, it's dangerous_  
_ It's so out of line_  
_ To try and turn back time_

_ I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_ For everything I just couldn't do_  
_ And I've hurt myself.._  
_By hurting you _

I stopped on the piano and sighed, I walked over to the window and opened it I breathed in the fresh air.

"I miss you Mum" I whispered to the empty world outside.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	4. Can't You Just Drop It

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own the Poem in the Text message.**

**I also don't own Avril Lavigne Goodbye (Lullaby) :)**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I wiped the dampness from around my eyes.

I'd been crying all night, today is the day that my Mum died and it's all my fault...

After I left Sonic Boom I phoned Trish and I told her everything that happened from the dream when I blacked out to Austin finding the D tattooed on me, school should be fun today...

I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower I turned it on a set it to 'Hot'.

When I was done I picked out some jeans, white tank top and a brown jacket, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, my dad was sat at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning Sweetie...Are you okay?" I knew by the way he said 'Are you okay?' he was on about my Mum.

"I fine Dad" I grabbed an apple and turned to walk away.

"Ally" My Dad called to me I turned back around to face him.

"Yes?"

"I know I say this all the time but Ally...It wasn't your fault" He smiled at me and I just nodded, I then walked outside to see Trish waiting in her car, when she saw me she smiled then I jumped in, Trish turned on the engine and started to drive.

"Ally?" She said and I knew what she was going to say.

"Yes Trish" I huffed leaning back in my seat biting into my apple.

"Are you okay?" I sniffled.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What about Austin?"

"Trish I don't know? I just don't want one of the most popular kids at school being on my case about my past...I thought I was doing well yesterday covering up for myself when he was asking all them question's but I didn't mean for him to see my tattoo...Big mistake"

"Everything will be okay!" She gave me a reassuring smile and I returned it, she then pulled up at school.

"Thanks Trish...I'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch" We waved goodbye to each other then went our separate way's, I walked up to my locker and 'Murderer' was still written on it, I think everyone forgot about it so that was good, I pulled out a back pen and scribbled over it, I then opened my locker and put some books away then grabbed my Science book, I then stopped what I was doing, I could feel someone's eye's burning into the back of my head I snapped my head in the direction it was coming from and saw Austin staring at me, he quickly turned his head away focusing back on whatever he was doing with his Friends...Wise choice Austin, the bell then rang and I went off to Science, I know I have to sit by Austin...God Save Me!

* * *

Everyone crowded into the room taking their seats I walked over to my seat at the back to already see Austin sat there to, I just threw my bag on the floor and got my books out and sunk back into my seat.

"Morning class!" Mr Monk said rubbing his hands together.

"Morning!" The grumble's of the class echoed through the room.

"Okay now next week you have a test so you will be taking some more notes today then you can use them to revise for next week" He gestured to all the writing on the board, everyone then started to talk and write...I just wrote and didn't talk.

I started tapping my pen on the table getting bored of just copying off the board, I looked around to see everyone messing about and Mr Monk not really giving a damn...Typical I rolled my eye's, the teachers in the school really are quiet something, I then heard my phone go off in my bag, I pulled it out seeing that I had a message from and unknown number, I opened the text and read it aloud in my head.

_Silently I stare at you_

_You don't know I'm around_

_I know where you've been_

_I know where you are bound_

_I know where you live_

_I know where you sleep_

_But my love for you runs deep_

_I see you in my dreams_

_I want me in yours too_

_I want you to know and love me_

_But there is no way to tell you_

_This is how it's going to be_

_It will, and has never changed_

_I'll continue to be your stalker_

_Don't think I'm deranged_

_I love you but you'll never know_

_Cuz I'm your silent stalker_

_I'll continue watching you; well..._

_until I kill and find another..._

"WHAT!?" I screamed out loud everyone turned to look at me, Mr Monk looked up too.

"Ally are you okay?" Mr Monk asked, I turned to see Austin staring at me too, I quickly picked up my stuff and bag and fled from the room, I ran down the halls until I found my favorite room, the old practice room that barley anyone used, Mrs Dalby our Music teacher told me that I can use it anytime for free.

I stepped inside to see the old piano and the rest of the old instruments that have been replaced with new one's, I sat down in front of the piano and moved my fingertips lightly across the keys.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_  
_ I can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go,_  
_ and leave you alone,_  
_ but always know,_  
_ Always know,_  
_ Always know I love you so._  
_ I love you so._  
_ I love you so._

_ Goodbye brown eyes._  
_ Goodbye for now._  
_ Goodbye sunshine._  
_ take care of yourself._

_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go,_  
_ and leave you alone,_  
_ but always know._  
_ Always know._  
_ Always know,_  
_ that I love you so I love you so._  
_ oh_  
_ I love you so._  
_ ohhh_

_ La-lullaby distract me with your eyes._  
_ La-lullaby_  
_ La-lullaby help me sleep tonight._  
_ La-lullaby_  
_ (la-lullaby)_  
_ La-lullaby_

_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go._  
_ I have to go and leave you alone._  
_ But always know,_  
_ Always know,_  
_ Always know that I love you so._  
_ I love you so._  
_ I love you so._  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ I love you so._  
_ I love you so._  
_ I love you so._  
_ I love you so._

_ Goodbye brown eyes,_  
_ Goodbye my love_.

I smiled to myself, feeling proud of that song the bell then rang for next lesson, I had a free period so I decided to head to the Library to go on the computers to start on a History project that I need to hand in soon.

* * *

When I got there, I saw loads of other people on the computers, I sat down on one not even aware about who I was sitting near, until I heard someone cough not 'cough' to get my attention just a cough any normal cough just an average human being's cough...I'm going crazy aren't I?...I looked up to see Austin sat opposite me on the Computer, I rolled my eyes and focused on doing my project, something about Florence Nightingale...Lucky for me I'm like a Historian already I don't have to be in the same room as Austin he is at a poor level in History.

I opened my email first to check if I had anything new...Nothing, I opened up Google and started doing what I do best Google-ling, I got loads of info up about Florence Nightingale when my computer let out a faint 'beep' notifying me that I have a message, I opened it up to see that it was from Austin...Oh great I rolled my eyes, he clearly hadn't dropped what had happened yesterday...Well I know if it was me I wouldn't drop it I mean I trashed his bedroom up, so much for my Therapist saying that counting to ten works!...Curse you!

_Austin: We need to talk?_

_Me: No we don't!  
_

_Austin: Yes we do!  
_

_Me: No we don't.  
_

_Austin: Yes we do!  
_

_Me: No we don't!  
_

_Austin: Yes we do!  
_

_Me: No we don't!  
_

_Austin: Pancakes.  
_

I laughed out loud 'Pancakes?' really? I looked forward to see Austin smirking at me._  
_

_Me: Pickles?_

_Austin: Penguins?  
_

_Me: Panda's?  
_

_Austin: Platypus?  
_

_Me: Ping?  
_

_Austin: Pong!  
_

_Me: Pie?  
_

_Austin: Tell me what's really going on and I might buy you a Pie?  
_

_Me: Okay!  
_

_Austin: Really!?  
_

_Me: Nope.  
_

_Austin: Ally!  
_

_Me: Austin drop it!  
_

_Austin: Are you one of The Devils!?  
_

Seeing that I quickly shut down the computer and stood up, Austin quickly shot up staring at me._  
_

"Ally tell me!" He spoke, we received looks from other people.

"Over my dead body!" I growled, Austin went to say something when my phoned 'buzzed' I quickly looked at it the message was from the unknown number from earlier.

_That can be arrange Ally Dawson._

I gulped, I stared at Austin in shock, he stared back at me, whoever this was they are in the Library right now!

I looked around quickly seeing no one suspicious that was until my eye's fell on someone speed walking out from behind one of the bookcases, Austin followed my eye view looking at whoever it was leaving the Library, should I go after them?...I should!

I sprinted out of The Library and chased after them, I heard someone behind me and I knew it was Austin, the person ran out the front of school.

"STOP!" I shouted, the person stopped at the bottom of the steps, Austin caught up with me, I looked at him and he was out of breath, I slowly walked down the steps and when Me and Austin reached the bottom I stopped right in front of the person.

"Who are you?" I whispered, they reached up for the mask they were wearing they slowly lifted it off and dropped it to the floor I looked up at him my eyes widened in horror.

"Dallas!" I whimpered.

* * *

**Bit of a Cliffhanger! **

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	5. Become A DevilAgain?

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Hello Ally!" Dallas said smirking.

"W-wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled stepping back and walking into Austin's chest, I turned around to look at him.

"You are needed Ally!" He said spinning me back around to face him by my wrists.

"What...I left The Devil's I'm not needed by you anymore I don't want to be apart of it anymore!" He smirked again.

"So you are one of The Devil's!" Austin said from behind me.

"Not now Austin!" I yelled at him.

"Don't speak to him like that he is apart of The Devil's, treat him with some respect!" Dallas growled at me.

"Where's your tattoo!" I turned back around to Austin and I started lifting his top up and I saw the 'D' tattooed to the side of his Six Pack...Erm anyway!

"We need you back Ally!" Dallas groaned.

"I left, you wanted me to leave anyway because of when I shot-" I smacked a hand over my stopping myself from continuing that sentence.

"You shot someone!?" Austin yelped looking at me with wide eyes.

"No-Well-Ye-NO!" I stuttered.

"Yes she did" Dallas replied with a smirk.

"Ally is to much of a Goody Two Shoes!" Austin replied I then looked up at him giving him my death glare, Dallas then started to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Austin snapped.

"You think Ally is a Goody Two Shoes! She's far from that she has just been hiding under that act so we couldn't find her and so people wouldn't find out that she's a Tough Chick!" Austin's eye's widened and his head snapped towards me.

"Why would you hide for Ally!" He said in a caring voice...Wait since when did Austin give a damn about me!?

"Why do you care anyway!" I yelled back at him.

"I never said I did care anyway" That's when I shut up...Did I want Austin to care? I don't know?

"Right Ally we need you back!" Dallas stated.

"Why should I...Dallas you sent Hit men out to get me!" I stomped my foot.

"Well I'm glad none of them caught you because The Devil's need you!"

"Why should I...So you can just go back to doing what you used to do to me all the time, Dallas NO!" I started to tear up, Austin then put a hand on my shoulder and I pulled my shoulder away from him.

"Ally look if you come back I promise I won't touch you again" My eye's widened and Austin then stepped up.

"HE TOUCHED YOU!" He yelled, I didn't reply.

"ALLY TELL ME!" He snapped again.

"I used to hit her all the time when we were dating" Dallas whispered.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO OPEN ABOUT IT!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not proud of it Ally, but that shit happened!" He snapped, a tear slid down my cheek.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Austin launched himself at Dallas, Austin threw a punch that came in contact with Dallas's nose.

"GUYS STOP" I yelled pulling Austin off Dallas.

"AUSTIN STOP" I yelled at him and he stopped struggling to get out my grip.

"I'm sorry" He hung his head in shame, Dallas stood up holding his nose.

"I'd watch it Austin otherwise I can easily have you removed from The Devil's!" Dallas grunted at Austin.

"Whatever!" Austin snapped.

"Ally, come back and help us, be apart of The Devil's again?...The Devil's are losing power we have got Austin which has gave us a bit more power but having his friend Dez join hasn't helped much but back in the day when we had you we were unstoppable...Please" My eye's widened taking in everything he said also mainly at the fact the he just said please.

"I promise I won't touch you again...I just want to be friends...And even if I tried it's clear I'd get another beating from Austin!" Austin was smiling...I thought he didn't care!

"Okay I will...But if I want to pull out at anytime I get too!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course!" Dallas replied.

"And you won't come after me...No Hit men?" Dallas laughed.

"No Hit men" I let out a sigh...I can't believe I'm getting myself back into this...How am I going to tell Trish?...Wait a minute!

"Also I know someone else who can bring you a lot of power too" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Austin replied.

"My Best Friend Trish!"

"I'm not letting any random person in" Dallas snapped.

"No Dallas really you need someone like Trish!" Austin replied bluntly obviously not wanting to engage in much conversation with Dallas.

"Fine is that all!" Dallas snapped at me.

"Yes!" I yelled back at him.

"Fine I'll be expecting to see you at the Time Wise Club at around 9 o'clock!" Dallas barged into my shoulder going to leave.

"Dallas" I shouted.

"What!?" He snapped at me getting angry.

"Can you tell the rest of the guys not to try kill me!"

"Ally you shot Owen I wouldn't expect them to be nice to you!" Dallas turned away and disappeared.

"You shot someone?" Austin muttered, I gulped.

"Yes" I whimpered, Austin went to say something.

"Austin I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped at him.

"Okay" He muttered, we both started to walk back inside the school.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He wondered.

"Thank you!" That's when I did something I wasn't planning on doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug...He didn't pull away.

"No problem" He whispered in my ear, we both pulled away and we walked inside.

* * *

When Me and Austin got inside we stayed together, we didn't talk but he stayed with me...It didn't bother me that much having him around?...What's wrong with me!?

When the bell rang it was Lunch Time and we both walked into the Cafeteria because I promised to meet Trish but also because I need to tell her that I kind of put her forward to be in a gang, when we walked in we received looks off people...They were 'What-are-you-doing-with-her' Looks...We walked over and I saw Trish sat on a table near the back and she was arguing with a fellow Red-Head...Dez, we walked over and Trish stopped arguing with Dez and looked up at us.

"What's going on here?" She questioned, Me and Austin took a seat and he gave me a reassuring look.

"Trish, Dallas came to see me?" I replied and her eye's widened.

"What did he do!?" She yelled.

"Nothing Trish!" I then explained to her about everything that had happened with him.

"Oh...So you are now one of The Devil's again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...Trish?" I whispered.

"Yep?"

"I kind of put you forward to be apart of The Devil's?" I spoke really fast.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" She yelped and people turned there heads.

"Trish please you're my Best Friend I need you there with me!" She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay..." I smiled back at her.

"So are you two like friends?" Dez said pointing his finger between Me and Austin, I looked at Austin and he smirked at me.

"Well...I'm not exactly going to say I hate him!" I muttered and they all laughed at me.

"So Ally shall Me and Dez pick You and Trish up tonight?" I nodded at him and he smiled, as the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch we then all went off to our next lessons.

* * *

Trish came round to mine after school, I decided not to tell my Dad about what happened I've just told him I'm going out with Trish...And he said that was fine so all is good! Trish was wearing a leather jacket, a pink top with leopard print heart on it, also she is wearing black skinny jeans with biker boots, I told her about how The Devil's have a dress code, you must always where a leather jacket! She was fine with it.

"Ally you can now where the clothes you have boxed up under your bed!" Trish squealed, I dropped to the floor and pulled one of the boxes out from under the bed then opened it, I pulled out a cropped leather jacket and I also pulled out a short, black, leather jumpsuit it's my favorite item of clothing! I got my heeled black boots out and walked into the bathroom and changed into them, when I walked out Trish was stood there with wide eye's.

"Ally...You...Look...Hot?" I chuckled.

"Thanks!" Trish smiled.

"Austin will love it!"

"I'm not trying to impress Austin" I mean it would be nice for him to find me attractive...I mean NO...I-Erm? I don't know?

I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock Me and Trish quietly walked down the stairs, my Dad luckily said he wanted an early night so he won't see what I'm wearing and I will be able to come back whenever I want!

We walked outside to see Dez and Austin leaning against Austin's car Dez was wearing and orange top, leather jacket and black baggy trouser's with some military boots, Austin was wearing a white top, leather jacket, black baggy trousers and was also wearing military boots, they both looked up at us and Austin's eye's widened when he saw Me, I started to blush.

"Ally-Er-You-Erm-Look...Nice" Austin stuttered and then he opened the car door to let Me and Trish in.

* * *

**What do you think!?**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	6. A Drunken Mistake

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a really stressful day got into a big fight with some girl who think she's Miss Perfect and that didn't go down to well because she started to say horrible things about my little brother because my little brother has learning difficulties, so I turned around and punched her one in the face I'm not usually violent but if you bring my family into things you have got another things coming so now I'm in deep trouble at school but 'Hey' I think I will live.**

**On with the story, thanks for all the review :)**

**I don't own Kelly Clarkson My Life Would Suck Without You.**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

We all sat in the car in silence, I couldn't help but be thinking about how Austin got nervous when he saw the real me...And I blushed I mean I don't blush! why would I blush? I bet he will use that against me at some point! Stupid Ally!

"Ally?" Trish spoke napping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I replied fidgeting in my seat.

"Do I need to get a tattoo?" I looked confused for a second until I realized what she meant, I looked up to see Austin smiling at me through the little mirror, I smiled back and quickly zoned back to the conversation.

"Yes you do otherwise you can't be apart of The Devil's...You don't have to do this if you don't want to Trish?" She smiled at me and laughed.

"Ally I'm doing this for you and it might be fun!" I smiled at her.

"Okay guys we are here!" Austin said pulling up in front of the club.

We all got out and we walked inside I've never been in here before I guess The Devil's wanted a new place to hangout and all join together, Dez and Austin had obviously already been here before because they seemed to know there way around, I looked around to see slutty girls pushing themselves up against men, there were other gangs in here they were also in leather, Austin and Dez had led Me and Trish to the VIP corner, as soon as I stepped in The Devil's who were sat round a table all turned around to face me I gulped, I looked and there was Carl, Michael, Steve and Dallas.

"Ally" Carl smirked.

"Carl" I replied bluntly, I followed Austin as he sat down at the table I took a seat next to him and Trish and Dez did too.

"So you must be Trish?" Dallas asked raising an eyebrow.

"The one and only!" Trish smirked and everyone else smiled.

"I like her" Steve spoke up, Steve is 30 and has short brown hair, I smiled to myself thinking Trish is going to make a good Devil.

"You are going to need a tattoo you do know that right?" Michael spoke, he has short blonde hair and he is 25.

"I know!" Trish snapped at him.

"Alright no need for the attitude missy!" Michael snapped back at her.

"My name is Trish!" She yelled at him.

"Alright Trish you need to go with Dez to go have it done!" Dallas said.

"Now!?" Trish shrieked.

"Yes now!" Dallas said, then Dez stood up and Trish followed.

"So Ally it's nice to have you back!" Steve said rudely, Steve is of course going to be pissed off with me because I shot his brother...Owen!

"Okay Steve I might as well say it as it is, I get that you not exactly fucking happy that I'm back but take a rain check if you're going to hold a grudge on me because I shot your brother Owen who for you information tried to rape me so I'd call it self defense then you better sleep with your eye's the fuck open!" I yelled at him, Austin looked at me with his eye's wide I'm guessing because he hasn't actually seen how the real Ally acts so I guess I gave him quite a show.

"And Ally's back!" Dallas snorted.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eye's at him.

"So Ally are you going to sing us a song like you used too?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

I gulped I stopped singing for an audience age's ago it was all Owen's fault he said the I was a shit singer and that everyone only said I was good because they didn't want to hurt my feelings and that they would laugh at me behind my back and now I'm scared that if I ever go up on stage people will start laughing at me.

"I don't sing anymore...Owen told me that everyone used to laugh at me behind my back and that I was shit?" I replied.

"You shouldn't of listened to Owen...Owen's gone now anyone!" Michael said receiving a growl from Steve.

"Yeah" I whispered Steve rolled his eyes.

"I want to here you sing?" Austin asked sitting up properly in his seat.

"Ally we all think you're awesome at singing!" Michael said, he's always been a big softy.

"Okay" I whispered, I looked over at the stage and some dude had finished singing a love song and everyone was slow dancing I took it as my chance, I walked over to the stage and I walked onto it I spoke to the band and asked them to play Kelly Clarkson My Life Would Suck Without You. I looked over and my eye's locked onto Austin he then gave me a smile and I smiled back at him, my hands were shaking and I realized that there was no turning back and the I started...

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_You're standing at my door,_

_Guess this means you take back All you said before,_

_Like how much you wanted,_

_Anyone but me,_

_Said you'd never come back,_

_But here you are again ,_

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you..._

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight,_

_I know that I've got issues,_

_But you're pretty messed up too,_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you ,_

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you..._

_Being with you Is so dysfunctional,_

_I really shouldn't miss you,_

_But I can't let you go oh yeah..._

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_yeah,_

_You got a piece of me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you..._

Everyone stopped dancing and started clapping and that's when I smiled I did it I got up in front of and audience and sung, I skipped of the stage proud of myself, I walked back over to the VIP section.

"Ally that was amazing!" Austin spoke hugging me, that was when we realized we were hugging, we both froze and slowly pulled away, we looked at each other awkwardly then we sat back down receiving weird looks from everyone else.

* * *

We have been in the club for 4 hours, Trish and Dez got back 2 hours ago and Trish looked happy that she actually got a tattoo done. Now Dez and Trish are currently dancing together drunk out of there minds, Dallas is with some random chick drunk too, Michael and Steve are drunkenly arguing with each other, I'm currently drunk out of my mind and so is Austin, and we are currently arguing.

"What do you mean Pancake's are better then Pickles!" I slurred.

"They are Ally!" Austin mumbled taking another sip of his drink.

"Nuh-uh!" I snapped, I then poked him.

"Ouch!" He snapped.

"That didn't hurt you baby!" He then poked me.

"Don't poke me!" I smacked at his hands.

"You did it first!" He snapped.

"Whatever!" I snapped, realizing I had no more drink left, I yawned.

"Let me drive you home!" Austin slurred.

"I'll walk!" I stood up, and headed out the club, Austin then caught up with me.

"What do you want!" I stumbled in my heels.

"I may be drunk Ally but I know that if some bloke see's you walking about drunk at this time at night they might try and take advantage of you!" I half smiled at him.

"Thank you" I stumbled on my words.

"I'll take you back to my place?" He said as we walked across streets.

"Why your place?" I asked.

"Because you are going to have a serious hangover as am I tomorrow and I'm sure your Dad is going to kill you when he finds out and my Mum and Dad are gone fro a week!" He slurred.

"Okay"

* * *

When we got to Austin's House we both stumbled through the front door, Austin then crawled up the stairs and I jumped up each step, he opened his bedroom door and he collapsed on the floor and I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over him and I landed face to face with him.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I landed on him, he looked up at me and licked his lips and then Austin leaned forward and kissed me, this kiss was ruff and passionate, we both stumbled to our feet never separating, he pushed me up against the door and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, he then moved us over to his bed and he dropped me on it then straddled my waist still kissing me I pulled at his top, then took it off him our lips separating for a bit and then he came back down for my lips, and he then moved his fingers and touched the zipper on my short, leather jumpsuit with a quick movement the came undone, Austin pulled my leather jacket off and he started to pull my jumpsuit off.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I looked around to see that I defiantly wasn't in my bedroom, my head started to pound like hell, I turned over onto my other side that's when I came face to face with...Austin!

I looked under the covers to see we were both naked...I turned to look at him again and that's when everything that had happened last night came flooding back to me...I HAD SEX WITH AUSTIN!

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, Austin's eye's snapped open then his eye's widened in shock.

"OH SHIT!" Austin yelled.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	7. Stone Heart

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"I've go to go!" I spoke breaking the silence.

"Okay" He replied coldly, and I turned to giving him a look.

"Turn around I need to get change!"

"We had sex Ally I've seen it all!" He spoke with a smug look on his face.

"TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" I yelled, he quickly turned in the other direction.

I looked an saw my bra and pants right by the bed I quickly put them on, I need to get the fuck out of here! I saw my clothes and slipped them on and looked at his clock..10 o'clock I'm really late for school.

"I'm late for school!" I replied bluntly and walked out of his house, I then sprinted down streets and round corners until I made it home my Dad's car was gone so that means he's at work, I ran inside and upstairs to my room, I quickly took out my phone from my leather jacket and saw I had loads of message's from Trish I quickly dumped my phone on my bed and thought should I be Geeky Ally or Normal Ally...Geeky Ally! I grabbed some white jeans, a pink top and a white jacket, I looked at myself in the mirror my hair...Well it looked like I'd just had...Sex! I brushed it down then put it in a messy bun, I wiped all my smudged make-up off and didn't bother to put any on, I grabbed some pink flats and grabbed my school bag and ran out of the house and too school.

* * *

I walked into school and the halls were empty and there was the occasional student walking about, I went to my locker and looked at my timetable that was in there, then the bell rang signalling for next lesson, I've got P:E next I grabbed my kit and walked to the changing rooms everyone was just packing in starting to get ready, I then saw Trish and I ran over to her.

"Hey Trish!" Trish then turned around, Trish looked horrible she had defiantly got a hangover.

"Hey Ally where did you disappear to last night?" She asked.

"Trish...I has sex with Austin last night?" I whispered.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH AUSTIN!" She yelled and everyone turned around.

"TRISH!" I yelled at her, she then glared at everyone and they all looked away.

"Thanks Trish now that's going to be round the school by Lunch!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry!"

"It was an accident we were drunk!" I finished getting changed and put my clothes in my locker.

"Oh Ally!" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Ally you don't look too good you're really pale I don't think you should do gym?" Trish said as we walked out onto the track.

"It's just a hangover Trish I'm fine!" People were already out running on the track the field in the middle was full of the boy's doing training for Football my eye's scanned across them and my eye's fell upon Dez and Austin, they were both sat down on the grass not joining in, I can't believe I had sex with Austin...Ally just forget about it...From what I remember it was good?... Did I just say that! I did? I looked to see that Trish was off jogging, I then took off full on running on the track I passed Trish and kept running and running and running, I ran past near where Austin and Dez were sat and Austin stood up.

"Ally!" He shouted, I stopped and turned to face him.

"WHAT!?" I yelled at him.

"We need to talk!" He said calmly and my anger was boiling he doesn't even know I see a Therapist about my anger!

"No we don't!" I growled.

"Ally we do!" He said his voice getting angry.

"Haven't you got some stuck up popular rich girl you can go harass and leave me alone I bet you could ask Cassidy the most popular girl in school I'm pretty certain she will have sex with you!" I said and his eyes turned to fire.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLY!" I took a step back not expecting his outburst.

"HOW DARE I...THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE TRISH ACCIDENTALLY SHOUTED IT OUT LOUD IN THE CHANGING ROOMS!" I screamed at him, he stepped closer to me.

"Ally we need to talk!" He growled.

"I bet you've had better night's with someone else...We were drunk we can barely remember anything!" I told him, then he took a step back.

"I WASN'T EVEN DRUNK!" He yelled, my eyes widened.

"What do you mean you wasn't drunk?" I whispered in shock.

"I mean I remember every bit of detail that happened that night I was only pretending to be really drunk for the laugh's, I crawled up the stairs because I felt like it, I collapsed onto the floor because I was tired, I kissed you because I wanted I had sex with you because all I could think about is what it would be like and maybe because I kind of like you but 'Hey' I bet you couldn't give a fuck about my feelings could you...You have just got a stone heart!" He yelled in my face...Austin Moon likes me...He actually wanted to kiss me that's when everything came crashing down...Becoming a Devil again, Seeing Dallas, Thoughts of what Owen did to me, My Mum's death, Austin crashing into my life, Me hiding behind a mask...I looked right at Austin with wide eyes, that's when everything started to spin I stumbled forward.

"Ally!" Austin yelled in panic, I stumbled again and then my eyes rolled to the bag of my head and I passed out.

* * *

"Ally!" A faint voice echoed.

"Ally!" The voice got closer.

"Ally!" My eye's fluttered open and I found that my name was being called by Austin who was sat by the bed in the Nurse's Room, Dez and Trish were sat on the couch.

"What...What happened?" I stuttered, looking around, the nurse came over to me.

"You had a panic attack Ally" The nurse said sweetly, I then sat up properly and my head started to hurt.

"Oh!" I said looking at her funny.

"Okay Ally, stay in here for a while I will just be in the room next door if you need me!" With that the nurse left.

"Oh my god Ally are you okay?" Trish asked running over and siting at the end of the bed.

"Yeah I think so!" I gave her a weak smile.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"I don't know I just remember thinking about everything that's happened, Becoming a Devil again, Seeing Dallas again, Thoughts of what Owen did to me, My Mum's death, Me hiding behind a mask and..." I looked at Austin.

"And what?" Dez asked, I turned away from him.

"Nothing" I looked down.

"I need to get to my next lesson and help prepare for the Summer Fair that's on tonight!" Trish spoke and smiled at me before she left.

"Me too!" Spoke Dez and he followed Trish.

"Haven't you got somewhere to be?" I spoke to Austin.

"No!" He whispered.

"Oh"

"Ally please we need to talk!" Austin said calmly.

"Fine!"

"Ally I mean did you not get that I liked you...I dropped hints a lot have you not seen the way I looked at you, I liked you before I knew you were part of The Devil's but when I saw what you were really like it just made me like you more!" A tear formed in my eyes.

"Can you please just go!" I spoke quietly.

"Okay" He got up and left me.

* * *

I left the Nurse's Office at the end of the day she said to just take it easy, Trish asked me to come and help set up some things for the Summer Fair, so that's what I'm doing right now.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked, setting up one of the games table's.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I sighed and Trish got back to doing what she was doing, I looked to see Dez and Austin helping set up, that's just great why do I always have to be like this I'm scared to even consider liking Austin what if he is exactly like Dallas, what if he starts hitting me...Come to think of it I think I might like Austin I mean he's all I can think about lately, I blushed when he said something nice, we smile to each other all the time, I was grateful when he punched Dallas in the face for me...I think I like him to...Shit!

People were setting up the stage, they were decorating the piano in flowers, I walked up onto the stage and sat down in front of the piano, I thought I'm not could at telling people how I feel face to face maybe I can put it in a song, there's not many people around so it doesn't really matter...

_Putting on a act, _

_Is giving me a heart attack, _

_Hiding behind this mask...  
_

_Boy it's cause so much heartache,  
_

_I'm not what everyone see's,  
_

_All the problems I have are never put to ease,  
_

_My heart is very heavy,  
_

_Oh our heavy are put to shame,  
_

_Maybe you'll fix it for me,_

_I guess I was wrong...  
_

_If I could have another chance to start my life again,  
_

_I don't think I could take it if you weren't there.  
_

_But maybe now there's nothing?  
_

_I might take the chance to start again.  
_

_Baby my stone heart,  
_

_Is beating itself up,  
_

_All these mistake I've made,  
_

_I'll have to take the walk of shame,  
_

_You protected me from him,  
_

_You saved my life from him,  
_

_You captured my heart and I turned it into a sin,  
_

_My stone heart,  
_

_Can barely be broken by love,  
_

_I have problems,  
_

_For turning you down.  
_

People crowded up at the edge's of the stage, I caught Austin's eyes on me and I smiled._  
_

_The way looked at me,_

_Boy is sent shivers down my spine,  
_

_Now I think I've lost you for good?  
_

_Is there anyway to re-wind,  
_

_I know I might not show it but it's hard for me to say I care,  
_

_I know you feel it too,  
_

_Please just tell the truth?  
_

_If I could have another chance to start my life again,  
_

_I don't think I could take it if you weren't there.  
_

_But maybe now there's nothing?  
_

_I might take the chance to start again.  
_

_Baby my stone heart,  
_

_Is beating itself up,  
_

_All these mistake I've made,  
_

_I'll have to take the walk of shame,  
_

_You protected me from him,  
_

_You saved my life from him,  
_

_You captured my heart and I turned it into a sin,  
_

_My stone heart,  
_

_Can barely be broken by love,  
_

_I have problems,  
_

___For turning you down._  


___Please hold me tight,  
_

___Kiss me goodnight,  
_

___Tell me that you care,  
_

___And I'll tell you too,  
_

___This songs for you,  
_

___I do it all for you,  
_

___I fight all my battles for you,  
_

___I'll even die for you,  
_

___Can't you see?  
_

___Under this stone heart of mine,  
_

___There's a loving one trying to break free...  
_

_Baby my stone heart,  
_

_Is beating itself up,  
_

_All these mistake I've made,  
_

_I'll have to take the walk of shame,  
_

_You protected me from him,  
_

_You saved my life from him,  
_

_You captured my heart and I turned it into a sin,  
_

_My stone heart,  
_

_Can barely be broken by love,  
_

_I have problems,  
_

_____For turning you down._  


_You protected me from him,  
_

_You saved my life from him,  
_

_You captured my heart and I turned it into a sin,  
_

_______My stone heart._  


I finished and everyone started clapping and cheering that was a lot of noise from such a small crowd, I stood up and smiled, I walked off the stage and everyone went back to setting up, I looked over the crowd trying to look for Austin, I couldn't find him anywhere, my heart sunk...I ran out to the front of the school, I saw a black van there and Austin was getting pushed into it, he had handcuff's around his wrists, I ran towards him._______  
_

"AUSTIN!" I screamed they all turned to face me.

"ALLY RUN!" Austin yelled, one of the men pushed him into the van and they turned and started to run after me I turned to run but I ran into someone's chest, I looked up at him I then heard a click I looked down at my wrists to see he'd snapped handcuffs around them.

"HEY!" I yelled at him, I then felt someone pick me up from my waist and I started kicking and screaming, no one else was there the front of school was empty, one of the men opened the van door and threw me in, the next thing I know they shut the door and the van starts to drive off...I look around and Austin's head snaps up to look at me.

"Ally" He whispered, I looked at him, I shuffled on my knee's over to him.

"I'm so sorry Austin!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**That song in this...I wrote it was it any good?  
**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	8. The Reason Why?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Why are you sorry?" Austin asked.

"I'm sorry for being how I was earlier and I'm sorry for everything that happened between us over the years!" I looked at into his brown eyes well when I say look I mean squint because it's really dark in here.

He chuckled, "Me too Ally,I would hug you right now but...We both happen to have handcuffs on!" He sat rattling the handcuffs, I smiled at him and lent back against the van wall.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"I have no idea? They might be a gang or something?" He replied, looking at me.

"Well what I'd like to know is what the hell they want with us?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Honestly Ally I don't have a clue!" I went to say something when the driver slammed the breaks and I fell on my side, I heard heavy footsteps and then the door slid open letting whatever light out there in.

"Right...Ally?" The big African American said stepping into the van.

"How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"Oh I know a lot about you?" He said smirking, another man walked in behind him big muscles, a bushy beard and bald.

"And I will take you Austin!" the bald man said, he walked over to Austin and grabbed his elbows and pulled him out the van, then the African American grabbed me and pulled me along, when we came out f the van I looked to see we were parked in an alleyway, no one was here, I saw the bald man walking Austin through a door which belonged to a old broken shop that went out of business years ago, I also got walked into there, when we were inside there was 3 other men sat in chairs drinking bears and laughing, they all stopped when I came inside when they turned around I realized who they were...The Demon's...

"GET THEM ON THERE KNEE'S!" Mike shouted he's the only name I can remember, Me and Austin both got kicked behind the knee caps to make us fall onto our knee's, I looked at Austin and his eyes were wide...Does he know who they are?

"NOW...We have some unfinished business with the pair of you!" Mike said walking closer to us.

"What do you mean unfinished? Our business is over!" Austin growled at him, I looked over at him I've never seen him this angry...It's kind of hot...NOT THE TIME ALLY!

"Our business is far from over Austin!" Mike growled back at him, I gulped as Mike's gaze snapped towards me I knew what was coming next, he walked over to me and raised a hand and slapped me across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Austin spat at him, my cheek started to throb I wanted to grab it but unfortunately I've got handcuffs on.

"YOU MISSY ARE DEAD MEAT!" He shouted at me...I knew what he meant, my anger was already boiling.

"ME DEAD MEAT I HIGHLY DOUBT IT I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" I screeched at him, as my anger was hitting it's height.

"You deserved it!" He growled in my face...I didn't deserve it! He killed my Mum.

"YOU KILLED MY MUM!" I yelled at him as I started to cry.

"Like I said you deserved it, now dry your eyes!" He said with a smirk.

"I didn't even do anything!" I whispered with tears pouring from my eyes.

"You shot OWEN!" He said raising his voice at the word 'Owen', I gulped.

"He tried to rape me! What the heck does Owen have to do with you anyway!" Mike laughed.

"You didn't know?" He continued laughing, I don't see the funny side of it?

"NO!" I yelled.

"Owen was part of The Demon's and The Devil's he was leaking everything that happened while he was around The Devil's and came back to were he truly belonged The Demon's and told us everything!" My mouth fell how could Owen do that!

"And you shot him so that is why you deserved to see your Mum die!" He yelled in my face.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"MY MUM MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"It's all part of the business, you didn't think having a life in gangs was going to be easy did you?" I looked away from Mike.

He laughed. "You did didn't you!" Everyone but Me and Austin laughed, I looked at Austin to see that he was still angry as ever.

"SO WHAT IF SHE DID LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Austin yelled at Mike, Mike's head snapped towards him.

"SHUT IT YOU!" Mike yelled at him.

"NO DAD I WILL NOT SHUT IT!" Austin yelled...

"Dad?" I asked.

"Oh you didn't know?" Mike chuckled.

"Austin is my son...Well at least he was until he left me his own Dad because he wanted to become a Devil!" Mike growled.

"I wish you weren't my Dad! Everyday of my life from when I was little you made up this big fantasy that I was going to follow in your footsteps, become a Demon well guess what Dad I wouldn't want to become a Demon if it was the only gang left in this world!" That's when I laughed, they both snapped to look at me.

"What's so funny!" Mike growled at me.

"You actually I find you quiet amusing...You think you can just swoop in a take us when you feel like it, your business with Austin is sorted face it he doesn't want to be like his Dad I wouldn't want to be like you anyway I mean who would...Look at you!? As for me I think you might find it's me who has business with you not you have business with me seeming that you are the one that killed my Mum! Did you think you were just going to hurt me by killing her...Well no you didn't you broke my Dad you broke almost everyone that knew her I suggest you let us the fuck go otherwise I will not be responsible for my action, you might think it's funny but I'm serious you not letting Me and Austin go will be the worst mistake you've ever made...Trust me!" I gave him an evil smirk and everyone was left speechless, I looked at Mike, "So what's it going to be?" I heard Mike gulp, then he recovered and smiled at me.

"I wouldn't let you go if it's the last thing I do!" He raised an eyebrow at me, I gave him my evil smirk.

"That can be arrange!" That's when I think Austin read my mind somehow because we both jumped up from our knee's, the men that were behind us launched towards us Austin took the man down by punching him with both off his hands I clearly didn't think this through as this was going to be more difficult in handcuffs, the man that came for me tried to run at my waists wrong idea I would say because when he was about 5 cm away from me I got my knee and kneed him right in his crown jewels he fell to the floor in pain. The men from the table's came next one came out of nowhere and pinned me to the wall by neck, I looked to see he had a gun in his pocket I quickly grabbed it with both hands and smacked him around his face and he knocked to the floor unconscious, I quickly looked to see Austin punching and kicking his way through half of the men, Mike was stood in the middle of the room watching what was going on, I still had the gun in my hand I walked towards him. "You said you wouldn't let us go if it was the last thing you did?" He turned around and his eyes widened as I raised the gun to him, with both of my handcuffed hands.

"You'll regret it if you pull that trigger just like you did last time!" He shouted.

"I already have a lot of regret's" I smirked, Austin had knocked out the rest of the men and he walked over.

"Ally let's go!" He said.

"I'm not finished!" I hissed at him, Austin went over to one of the men and got what I was guessing the key's to unlock the handcuffs.

"Ally seriously!" Austin pleaded.

"NO IT'S A LIFE FOR A LIFE RIGHT?" I said keeping my eyes on Mike.

"I know it is Ally but I'm saying this because I care, you will regret it!" He said sternly, I turned to looked at him I lowered the gun and Mike ran off, I dropped the gun to the floor, Austin got the key's and awkwardly undid his, he then grabbed my wrists and gently undid mine.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him, I'm pretty sure I looked a mess right now but I really couldn't care.

"Let's go Ally" He intertwined his fingers with mine and I let him, we then walked out of the door and past the van parked in the alleyway, we realized we were on an abounded street we walked down it until we came to a street that seem to have some sort of life on it, there were people here and there wondering about.

"Where to now?" I asked Austin.

"I'd say home!" He smiled at me and we carried on walking, Austin recognized the street we were on and he manage to walk us all the way back home, It was all dark out, the fair was probably finished now, we walked past the front of school, there was only one car parked and that was Austin's.

"We can drive from here!" He said as he opened the car I jumped into the passenger's seat and Austin jumped into the driver's seat, I looked out the window and at the school.

"Hey Austin-" I was cut off when I felt an arm around my waist I turned around and I felt a pair of lips on mine, my eyes widened realizing that Austin was kissing me, I slowly sunk into his soft lips my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, after about 5 minutes of a make out session he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You know I've been wanting to do that since I saw you having a go at my Dad!" I smiled back at him and Austin started his car and we drove away.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**+Has anyone else seen the Promo for Campers & Complications? Can't wait!**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. Crumbling Down?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Well I'm struggling on something and I need your help with it...The name of the story She Came Out Of Nowhere, well I need that put into a song for Austin to sing? If any of you reading have a thing for songwriting and could make up a song with that I would really appreciate it? **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Well where do I start it's been a Month since Me and Austin got kidnapped then escaped, Austin kissed me told me he liked me, I told him how I felt through a song...And now we are back to square one! When we went back to school the day after we kissed Austin hung round with Me, Trish and Dez, but news had already gone around about Me and Austin sleeping together and I can't really begin to count the amount of boy's that have come and slipped me there phone number I mean seriously? I've been coming to school as Normal Ally it was shock to people at first but 'Hey' I'm full of surprises! One day Austin didn't come to school because he was 'Ill' apparently? When he came back the next day he wouldn't even give me the time of day, he'd blank me, give me mean comments I don't even know what I did to him? But the thing that completely hurt me was the fact that a couple of days after he started to blank me he...He...He started dating Cassidy! Now that is a line you don't cross with me, one minute Austin like's me then the next he's on it with Cassidy! I should never of thought he could be a good guy! He's still the same old Bad Boy Player that he has always been...The Devil's met up 2 days ago in the club and well it was awkward and Trish said I should just let my hair down and forget about him, so I went off dancing with other boy's...Bad idea Austin got all angry and punched one of the guys I was dancing with I mean you don't see me going up and doing that to Cassidy do you? No! So why did he have to do that to the guy I was having a good time with? Yesterday he was giving me so odd looks I mean he can't just expect me to let him do shit like that and get away with it...So I went into his locker with help from Dez and stole his Gym Kit and I filled his locker up with mud, bugs and slime his reaction was amazing! And this morning I've thrown up twice that's like the tenth time in 2 weeks! But still I got to go school! I walked over to Trish who was by her locker.

"Hey Trish!" I spoke with a smile opening my locker.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" She asked sticking her head in her locker.

"Not really I feel really tired and I've been sick again!" Trish looked at me.

"Ally you should really see a doctor isn't this like the tenth time in 2 weeks?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah it is!"

"Okay anyway have you got a free Period today?" Trish said pulling her books out...The word 'Period' kept echoing throughout my head?

"Erm Trish..." I said in shock.

"Yeah...Ally what's wrong?" She said stopping what she was doing.

"I think I'm in deep trouble?" I said slowly.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Is you free Period-Lesson! 2nd?"

"Yeah why?"

"Meet me outside school second lesson we need to go somewhere!" Trish looked at me concerned.

"Okay Ally, I got to go now I'll see you soon?" Trish walked off going to her lesson, the corridors became empty just after a few minutes and I just stood there, not knowing what to do, that was until I got snapped out of my thoughts by two voice's arguing coming from around the corner I stopped and leaned back against the lockers being silent and trying to listen, I recognized the voice's as Austin and Cassidy...

"Get off me Cassidy!" Austin yelped.

"Why!?" She squealed.

"No one's around so I don't need to act like you're my Girlfriend!" He growled.

"Whatever Austin I'm a much better package then...Ally!" She shouted, my mouth dropped.

"No your not! Ally is so much better then you, scrap that she's A MILLION TIMES BETTER!" He shouted, my eye's widened I can't believe I was hearing this.

"Don't forget what I will do if you don't go along with our deal!" Cassidy said in a menacing voice.

"You never let me forget!" Austin growled.

"Anyway you and Ally weren't official or anything so..." Cassidy spoke with a tone.

"You never gave me and chance to try and make it official between Me and Ally, I like her not you and to be honest you got to stop this! I'm sure Ally can take whatever shit you're going to spread about her if I don't go along with this!" He shouted then I heard his footsteps getting closer, shoot he's coming this way I looked left to right not knowing which way to go I saw the janitor's closet and I quickly opened it happy to see that it was unlocked and that the janitor wasn't in there!

I heard Austin's footsteps walk past the janitors closet then I heard a seconded pair assuming it was Cassidy I then walked out and looked around they were gone! Thank God for that! I can't believe what I heard, Austin isn't a Player he's nice he was trying to protect me from getting hurt! I looked at the clock a realized I was 10 minutes late I walked over to Maths not being able to wait for it to end.

* * *

Trish was waiting for me when I left Maths she kept questioning me about where we were going that was until I manage to drag her all the way to the Pharmacy and she stopped speaking.

"Ally what are we doing here?" Trish asked as we walked inside.

"Trish I need to get something" I told her while walking down the isle's.

"What?" I reached for what I wanted and Trish's eye's widened.

"Ally?" She whispered in shock.

"I'm not sure Trish...I'm really scared!" My hand started to shake and Trish grabbed it with her hand.

"Ally don't worry you will be fine!" She said giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks" I whispered.

I walked over to the counter and payed the nurse behind the counter kept giving me funny looks, Me and Trish walked all the way back to school I realized we had about 5 minutes left until next lesson so we ran to the toilets, and I did what I needed to do, we had to wait 5 minutes which didn't help because the bell had already gone and I needed to get to Science which doesn't help because I've got to sit by Austin...

"Trish I need t get to my next lesson!" I said throwing the stick in my bag not even looking at it.

"You need to know Ally!"

"I will look at it in Science okay Trish bye!" I walked away from her heading into Science Austin was already sat at the back at his seat I gently shuffled into mine my hands were shaking...Scrap that my whole body was! Mr Monk set us all of on work from the text books, about half an hour in Austin and I hadn't spoken a word I don't know what to say I shouldn't have heard that conversation between him and Cassidy! My attention then came to my bag, the stick was turned upside I couldn't see what I needed to see I knocked my bag under the table out of people's view's my hand reached for the stick and I flipped it over so I could see...It had a '+' on it...It's true isn't it? It Just Takes A Second For My World To Come Crumbling Down...I'm pregnant...Shit shit shit shit, Fuck fuck fuck what am I going to do I'm 17! I'm dead, tears started to flow down my cheeks, my life is over!

"Ally?" I heard Austin whisper from beside me, I heard the rain pelting down on the window and I just ran I ran out of the classroom leaving my bag behind out of school into the pouring rain I kept running and running until I ended up in the woods, I fell to the ground my knee's landing in the soggy mud, I looked up at the dark clouds and the rain getting harder by the second, with all my might no one was around so I screamed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I screamed.

* * *

**What do you think? None of you are going to be put off the story because she is pregnant are you because this was my plan all along and it's a main part in the story?**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	10. Standing In The Lake

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**This Chapter is going to be set in Austin's POV for the first time...Oh yeah ;) **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I watched Ally run out of the classroom with tears falling down her cheeks...What the hell was that all about?**  
**Her bag caught my attention should I look?...No!?...I should it's calling my name, I reached forward and grabbed it I slowly pulled it open and saw something at the bottom of the bag it looked like a stick, I pulled it out and turned it over that's when I saw it...The worse thing I could ever have seen...I saw a '+' my eyes widened...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I shot up from my seat still holding it in my hand, everyone turned to face me I sprinted out of the classroom and I ran out to the front of school.

"ALLY!" I screamed while the rain started to go through my shirt, I looked around not even sure what the hell I was doing.

"ALLY!" I screamed again running further away from school, I couldn't see her anywhere, I looked down at The Pregnancy Test in my hand, what have I done this is all my fault!

"Austin!" I heard someone yelp from the entrance of the school, I turned around to see Cassidy stood there trying not to get wet.

"WHAT!" I shouted at her.

"Come inside you're going to catch a cold!" She said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE CASSIDY THE DEALS OFF YOU CAN SPREAD WHATEVER CRAP YOU FEEL LIKE ABOUT ALLY...I'LL TELL YOU THIS NOW! I WILL BE THERE FOR HER EVERY STEP OF THE FUCKING WAY!" I shouted at her starting to get emotional, her eyes widened.

"Fine then!" She crossed her arms and turned on her heels and walked away, I watch her leave thinking 'Thank fuck' She's gone...Where is Ally!?

I started to walk away from school I headed down some streets, I received funny looks from people who drove past in cars, the rain had soaked through every single layer of clothing my top was sticking to me and I was beyond cold but I needed to find Ally!

I started to walk down the street Ally lived on I looked at her house no cars out front and no lights on in the house, I looked behind me to see the outskirts of the woods...Would she have gone in there? I walked towards one of the tree's, worth a shot plus there is a bit of shelter in there, I started to walk in the sound of the water hitting on the leaves and plants, I kept walking and walking until my eyes fell upon a big boggy patch of mud, around it was a pair of shoes? I got closer to see they were a pair of heels they were Ally's shoes...

"ALLY!" I shouted, but no reply I'm surprised if she can even hear me, I picked them and saw the footprints ahead the rain was starting to make them fade away but I could still make them out I followed them until they stopped they stopped right by a big steep slope that had a small lake at the bottom of it my eyes trailed along the edge, I saw a jacket and some jewellery on top, then I looked in the lake to see Ally stood in it the water came up to her hips she was just in her dress she looked out, distant it just wasn't her unless I was missing something, I ran and stumbled down the slope then I did something that I didn't even have control over, I took my jacket of and dumped it on the ground I then ran into the lake, I reached Ally and I touched her arm to turn her around to face me she looked up at me she was pale, cold and crying...She just looked up at me not even saying anything.

"Ally!" I whispered.

"Ally I am so sorry!" I pulled the Pregnancy Test out of my pocket and placed it into her hand she looked down at it then snapped her head back up to look at me, I placed both of my hands on her cheeks slowly stroking her cheeks.

"Ally I will be with you every step of the way!" She looked at me in shock, then I felt both of her hands grab onto my shirt, I looked right into her eyes and I lent forward and kissed her she pulled me closer by my shirt I nipped at the bottom of her lip and she opened and I slid my tongue, fighting for control she finally gave up and let me take over my hands still rested on her cheeks,we both pulled away gasping for air, it then came to me that she is Pregnant and in the pouring rain.

"Ally we need to get inside!" I grabbed her hand and guided her out of the lake I realized that my jacket and her's was soaked so I picked up her things I gave her shoes to her and she slipped them on I grabbed my jacket and I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her close to me, we walked for about 5 minutes until we came out of the woods, Ally took her jacket from my hand and pulled key's out of the pocket we walked over to her house and she opened it up and we walked inside, the warmth inside the house hit me and it felt good, Ally walked into the kitchen and threw the keys on the table she turned back around to me.

"I'm so sorry Austin!" She squeaked, I looked up at her it wasn't her fault.

"Ally it wasn't your fault!" I walked up to her and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It is!" She whispered.

"Ally I blame myself too you know, it's fair to say it was both of our faults!" I said placing a finger under her chin and tilting it up so she could look at me.

"You're not going to leave me and pretend that the baby isn't yours?" I laughed.

"Ally I won't, I was planing on staying around anyway when I first found out!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you!" She placed her head on my chest.

"I would do anything for you...Ally this thing with Cassidy-"

"I know what happened I overheard you and Cassidy arguing this morning" She laughed.

"Oh!" I said in realization, at least that's sorted.

"Do you want some Hot Chocolate?" She asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I said like a five year old, she smiled and walked over to the cupboard and starting making the hot chocolate.

I need to clear the air with something that is really bugging me what are Me and Ally?

"Ally?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"What are we?" I heard the clatter of the spoon hitting the surface of the side, she didn't reply.

"Ally?" I asked she snapped around to face me.

"I-I-" She stuttered I realized that I kind of put her on the spot.

"Well Ally-I-Well-Would?-" I scratched the back of my head getting nervous she was just staring at me.

"Ally Dawson would you like to be my Girlfriend?" I spoke really fast and then looked down at the ground scared and nervous about what she was going to say.

"Yes!" The words squeezed at my heart I looked up at her my eye's wide.

"Yes?" I said.

"Yes,yes,yes!" She ran forward and she wrapped her arms around my neck and she pulled me towards her and we kissed.

* * *

**So they are finally official but don't think everything's going to be easy now? There's plenty of Drama heading there way!**

**Like it?  
**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	11. Cassidy!

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday had a very hectic day :( **

**But here it is...**

**The Valentine's Chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Well what can I say...I have a boyfriend...Austin is my boyfriend...Contain yourself Ally!

It's been a week since he asked me out, me and Austin spoke to Trish and Dez about me being pregnant they seem happy about it no one else knows yet! Everyone is going to find out soon anyway because I'm not exactly going to stay this size! The news about Me and Austin hit the school hard which I didn't expect I mean I expected people to talk but some girls cried...CRIED!? What the heck? It was actually quite funny to watch though, the only bad thing about today is well it's Valentine's Day, I'm not exactly it's number one fan I know I have a boyfriend and that but I haven't got him anything, I don't know what to get him? Trish told me to write him a song because we are having this big Valentine's Festival where all the musician's throughout the local school's come together and sing love songs for everyone this is going to me my first time going because I usually avoided social events like that but Austin begged me to go so I am. Dez did make me feel worse about today yesterday because he told me that Austin has spent loads of money on different presents for me, Oh boy what am I going to do I might just have to write him a song! I then heard the honk of a horn I looked out my window to see Austin waiting for me in his car, I grabbed my bag a ran downstairs, and out to him.

"Hey!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day!" He said with a smile he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I got this for you!" I smiled at him taking it from his hands I opened it slowly and my mouth dropped inside was a necklace well two one said 'Mum' on and the other said 'Child' in graved into what looked like a third of a rectangle.

"I love it!" I gave him a kiss, he then pulled out a chain the was tucked away in his top.

"I got one that say's Dad on!" I looked at it and realized you join the necklace's together I grabbed my one, then grabbed the 'Child' one and put them together along with Austin's one and they joined together to make a rectangle, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" He then took off towards school.

* * *

When we pulled up at school Dez and Trish were waiting for us.

"Hey Ally!" Trish said hugging me.

"Hey Trish!" I pulled away and we walked into school when I stepped inside the whole corridors were decorated with love hearts...Oh Jesus!

"Well I think they went a bit over the top with the decorations!" Austin said grabbing my hand, we all laughed.

"Just a bit!" Trish said.

"So Dez you asked anyone to the Valentine's Festival?" I asked him as we cruised the corridors.

"Ye-NO?" He said while Trish hit him...Was I missing something?

"Erm okay?" I said confused.

"I've go to go to my lesson bye guys!" Austin said kissing me goodbye, we then all went our temperate ways I headed to Maths.

* * *

While Mrs Grey went babbling on about stuff, I pulled my pad out and started thinking about a song, a love song hm?

'Boy you got my stomach turning into knots'

I wrote that down...Not bad, more lyrics popped into my head and I wrote them down I must of being doing that for a while because before I knew it the bell had rung.

I walked to my locker when my phone started to ring, I looked at the ID it was Dallas I accepted.

(Dallas/_Ally)_

_Dallas?  
_

WHAT THE HELL ALLY!_  
_

_What!?_

YOU'RE PREGNANT?_  
_

_Erm yes?_

You can't be pregnant and be in a gang...Are you crazy?_  
_

_It kind of just happened!_

You need to get rid of it!_  
_

_No way...DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_

I threw my phone into my locker, who exactly does he think he is telling me what to do I'm never getting rid of this baby...How am I going to tell my Dad? SHIT! I never thought of that! He's going to kill me! He will want me to abort it, what am I going to do, I looked around to see people staring at me, I gave them an evil glare and they all turned away, I slammed my locker shut and walked off to my next lesson.

* * *

School had finished and Trish had volunteered us to help set ups for the Festival, I was just sat there drinking the drinks.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah fine!" I snapped.

"Ally you need to stop power drinking!" He said taking the drink out of my hand._  
_

"You're not the boss of me!" I snapped again.

"Ally what the hell!" Austin growled.

"Sorry...Sorry I'm just really pissed off!" I said calming down.

"Why what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dallas phoned me today and he was telling me that I need to abort the baby!"

"HE DID WHAT!" Austin said unwrapping his arms furiously.

"Calm down!" I said bringing his hands back down.

"He can't do that!" He snapped.

"I know but we do not need to worry about him okay, yeah we see him often but I don't care if this wrecks me being a Devil I think I will live!" I smiled at him, and he softened.

* * *

I stood there in a purple dress, leather jacket and heels watching some boy perform, Dez was next to me and Trish but Austin wasn't and that was because he was getting up on that stage and performing a song...That he wrote...About me...Yes it was a big shock to me I didn't even know Austin could sing well I don't just yet for all I know he might not even be good, I felt a pair of eye's burning into me I snapped towards the person it was Cassidy, she was giving me an evil glare and it sent a shiver down my spine, the announcer spoke up saying 'Please welcome Austin Moon' I turned away from Cassidy and focused on the stage, Austin smiled at me and I smiled back then he started:

_I could never say opposite's attract, In fact I'd call it a trap._

_The way she looks at me, I want to scream and shout.  
_

_The way she's been hiding all this time, Make's me thing I might of crossed a line._

_The way she goes around, Trying not to make a fool out of herself.  
_

_Baby I think it's kind of funny,  
_

_You got my heart running,  
_

_I need to be your hero?  
_

_Let me be your her?  
_

_Yeah!  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_Pulling me down,  
_

_Trying to hide,  
_

_Out of nowhere she came,  
_

_Driving me insane,  
_

_Please just let me say,  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_Making me scared,  
_

_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_

_But then I got to know her,  
_

_And let me just say,  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_And begged me to stay,  
_

_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_

_Yeah she came out of nowhere.  
_

_She broke down my walls, I let her in.  
_

_I tried to break down her's, But first time around she wouldn't let me in.  
_

_Second time I'm trying and she let me in.  
_

_I know things are difficult,  
_

_I'm only saying,  
_

_Cuz I'll whisper in your ear,  
_

_'There's nothing to fear'.  
_

_Baby I think it's kind of funny,  
_

_You got my heart running,  
_

_I need to be your hero?  
_

_Let me be your her?  
_

_Yeah!  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_Pulling me down,  
_

_Trying to hide,  
_

_Out of nowhere she came,  
_

_Driving me insane,  
_

_Please just let me say,  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_Making me scared,  
_

_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_

_But then I got to know her,  
_

_And let me just say,  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_And begged me to stay,  
_

_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_

_Yeah she came out of nowhere._

_You got me feeling very different,  
_

_You said you could see it in my eyes,  
_

_So just tell me that you love me?  
_

_Because you're making me scared,  
_

_The bad boy is going,  
_

_And my Good side is glowing,  
_

_So just tell me that you love me...  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_Making me scared,  
_

_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_

_But then I got to know her,  
_

_And let me just say,  
_

_She came out of nowhere,  
_

_And begged me to stay,  
_

_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_

___Yeah she came out of nowhere._  


He finished off with a giant smile on his face and the crowd was cheering he came running off the stage and the next person started to play.

"Austin that was amazing!" I squealed pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you!" He said not being able to stop smiling.

"I never knew you could sing!" Trish said.

"Neither did I?" He said confused, I just laughed, I walked over to the drinks table with Austin.

"I loved the song?" I said pouring him and me a drink.

"Thanks...It was about you?" He smiled at me.

"Really I never would of guessed!" I said sarcastically, I looked over Austin's shoulder and saw Cassidy pouring herself a drink, Austin didn't see...

"Do you think our baby is going to be as talented as us?" My eye's widened and so did Cassidy's.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Cassidy yelped and Austin turned around to face her.

"What?-Pssh-No!" Austin said.

"You are...You little SLAG!" She shouted and I took a step back

* * *

**OH!**

**Part 2 will be posted tomorrow hopefully!  
**

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	12. I Love You

**AThanks for all the reviews finally over 100 REVIEWS...Thanks guys :)**

**That song in the last chapter I wrote it since some of you asked.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I gasped in shock at what Cassidy just said, Austin stepped in front of me protectively.

"CASSIDY SHE ISN'T A SLAG!" He shouted at her his anger had made his face turn red.

"Your Pregnant!" She yelped people started to focus on us there all going to find out.

"YES GUYS YOU HEARD ALLY IS PREGNANT!" She shouted everyone gasped, I looked round and everyone's eye's were on me I gulped.

"Ally let's go!" Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd until we ended up in the car lot.

"Are you okay!" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out, He grabbed the side's of my face and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered.

"It's not your fault!" I gasped.

"It is!" I hit him on his arm.

"No it's not...Look at me!" I yelled and his eyes landed on mine.

"It's not your fault Austin! Cassidy's a bitch she get's a rush by humiliating people!"

"I know!" He shouted.

"Just...can we go home?" I smiled at him.

"Sure...When we get back Ally do you want to tell your Dad?"

"Might as well!" I said as we got into his car, he then took off.

"I wasn't actually hoping this was the way Valentine's was going to go!" Austin said as he stopped at a red light.

"Me neither...I never got to sing you the song I wrote!" I said smacking my hands in my lap.

"Maybe another time...I'd love to hear it!" He looked at me and smiled, it turned to a green light, then everything happened in slow motion a car came in the other direction he had jumped the red light and the man in the car was dressed in black and wearing a balaclava, the car crashed into the side of Austin's the car flew and rolled upside down I remember getting thrown to the outside concrete at a heartbreaking speed, then it went black...

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and a bright light was shinning in my eyes, My eyes slurred around there was doctors and nurses pushing me fast on a hospital bed, screaming and shouting, my eye's blurred I felt someone grab my hand.

"Everything is going to be fin Sweetie!" I heard my Dad whisper, I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and I was in a different room I was in my hospital room I think, I looked round and no one was there, my head started to throb then a gush of pain hit me like lightning I grabbed my belly and started screaming in pain, a doctor came in.

"Ally lie back down!" He pushed on my shoulder until I finally lay down.

"What happened!" I whispered.

"You were in a serious car crash Ally, you need to take it easy!" The doctor said.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BABY!" I screamed.

"Ally...I'm ever so sorry to say but you lost the baby" He said in a calm voice, my eyes widened and he started to stroke my arm.

"Oh..." I whispered, closing my eyes, taking in the news.

"Where's Austin?" I asked him.

"Ally I need to check you over!" He said flipping through some papers.

"Where's Austin!" He ignored me.

"WHERE'S AUSTIN!" I screamed at him he snapped his head towards me.

"Ally, Austin was is in critical condition" He said calmly.

"WHAT KIND OF CRITICAL CONDITION!" I yelled at him.

"When the car crashed into Austin's car it was on Austin's side that it crashed into a metal piece of the car pierced into his side breaking ribs and grazing his lungs he had to have surgery" He said I looked at him in shock.

"I need to see him!" I sat up and started to get out of the bed.

"Please sit back down Ally!" He said gesturing for me to sit down.

"I NEED TO SEE HIM!" I screamed in his face, my legs wobbled and I fell to the floor he caught me and lifted me back up onto the bed.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled my eyes widened and I listened to him.

"Thank you Ally now let me just check over you then I will asked one of the nurses to help you over to where Austin is, okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" I whispered.

About 20 minutes later a nurse was taking me towards where Austin was, I had to be taken in a wheel chair because my legs were still unstable, she pushed open the door and rolled me in my eyes then filled with tears when I saw Austin, he was pale with scratches and cuts all over him his side was wrapped up he was awake but he still looked dead...His eyes landed on mine.

"Ally..." He whispered, the nurse rolled me up to the side of his bed.

"Hey Austin-" He cut me off.

"Oh my god I was worried Ally, I'm so glad you woke up!" He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"What do you mean glad I woke up?" I asked confused.

"Ally you've been in a coma for 2 weeks!" He yelled, my eyes widened...2 weeks no way, no I haven't!?

"What!" I shouted.

"They didn't tell you!" He growled, then the door opened and the doctor from earlier walked in.

"She never gave me chance to tell her!" He said walking over.

"Oh!" I spoke in shock.

"That's why I said Austin was in critical condition he has almost recovered and is ready to leave in a couple of days" I looked up at Austin and smiled I'm just so glad he was okay.

"Ally this is all my fault!" Austin said tightening his grip around my hand.

"No it's not!" I said.

"Yes it is Ally I killed out baby!" I gasped.

"No no no Austin it's not your fault!" I said really fast.

"It is I don't even know how you can stand being in the same room as me!" He growled.

"It's not Austin, Austin I love you and with all the power in me Austin I'm telling you this is not your fault it's the dude who skipped the red light and crashed into us!" I shouted, he looked at me in shock and the doctor slipped out the room.

"You...You love me?" He whispered I realized then at what I just said.

"Erm...Yeah?" He smiled at me.

"I Love You too Ally!" I smiled at him, he kissed my hand.

"Do you believe now that it wasn't your fault?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Thank you!" I smiled at him.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I bet none of you saw it coming...Haha :)**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	13. To Sappy?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

_Everything happened in slow motion a car came in the other direction he had jumped the red light and the man in the car was dressed in black and wearing a balaclava, the car crashed into the side of Austin's the car flew and rolled upside down I got thrown to the outside concrete at a heartbreaking speed, then it went black... _

I shot up heavy breathing, I looked around my room and slowly my heart returned to normal speed, Me and Austin left the hospital two days ago, I looked at the clock 7 o'clock and today we are going back to school, when my Dad found out about the baby dying he was very supportive I didn't expect him to act like that I thought he would start shouting but he didn't he was calm about it, I looked over at my bedside table and saw the two necklace's the one with 'Mum' on it and the one with 'Child' a tear came to my eye and I wiped it away. I grabbed the one with 'Mum' on it and put it on, I put the other one in my draw. I got up from bed and pulled out a purple dress, leather jacket and some killer ass black heels. I slipped them on and went to brush my teeth I let my hair go down curly and didn't bother with any make-up. Me and Austin had decided to get to school early so we didn't have to walk in with everyone else and suffer the looks and whispers, also today we are having another get together with The Devil's, Austin was getting all protective saying that I didn't have to go but I told him I wanted to even if Dallas is going to be there! Let's just say I think Dallas is going to get some serious cold shoulder action from Austin after what he said to me.

I ran down the stairs and my Dad was sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dad!" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Sweetie are you feeling okay today?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" I grabbed a piece of toast and took a few bites.

"I've got to go now bye Dad!" I waved goodbye then I walked outside to see Austin, Dez and Trish standing outside Dez's car...Oh yeah Austin hasn't got a car since it was wrecked in the car accident...Stupid Ally!

"Hey Ally, You okay!" Austin pulled me int a bear hug then kissed me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Never better!" He released me from the bear hug.

"Good!" He smiled back at me.

"How's your ribs?"

"Still a bit sore!" We all then hopped int the car Trish sat in the passengers seat while Dez was in the drivers seat, then Me and Austin were sat at the back together.

I looked down to see Austin was wearing along chain, he was wearing the 'Dad' part, I smiled at him, he saw what I was looking at then he grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay" He said seriously I knew he was on about the baby.

"I'm hanging in there" I whispered.

"So am I" He wrapped his arm around my waits and I rested my head on his shoulders. About 5 minutes into the journey I was playing with Austin's hand on my lap out of boredom that was until I looked up to see Dez had on hand on the wheel and one hand intertwined with Trish's I tapped on Austin's hand and he looked down at me and I pointed at them, he smirked, that was when I coughed.

"So when did this start?" I said wiggling my eyebrows, Trish turned around to look at me and she realized what I was on about.

"Er-Well-Erm..." Me and Austin laughed.

"We are dating!" Dez said.

"Trish I am so hurt you didn't even tell me..." I frowned at her.

"Ally I'm so sorry!" I laughed.

"What!" Trish snapped.

"Sorry I was only joking but seriously next time you try and I hide something big like this from me I'm going to feed you to geese!" I smiled at her innocently she laughed.

"Austin I'd be careful cross Ally and you know what's coming! Your going to get fed to geese!" She giggled, and Austin's frowned.

"Your not actually going to feed me to geese are you?" He said seriously, I laughed.

"No!" I lightly punched his arm.

"We are here!" Dez yelped I jumped a bit because it scared me.

We got out and hardly no one was here there was the teachers cars parked and some of them had just arrived. We walked in and there was the occasional student scurrying about the corridors.

"Me and Trish are going to go find a classroom!" Dez said pulling Trish along.

"Should I even asked why they are going to go find a classroom?" Austin shivered and I laughed.

"I don't want to know either!" We both laughed and I pulled him to the old music room.

"What we doing here?" Austin questioned me.

"I want to show you that song I'd written for Valentines Day" I smiled at him as I sat down in front of the piano.

_I thought maybe we could be whatever we wanted to be,_

_Maybe I expected more,_

_Maybe I wanted a different lovin like that,_

_Oh dear sweetheart you're giving me hope,_

_I never expected much from life,_

_That was until you came into my life,_

_Playing on these keys,_

_Boy my heart takes so much to please..._

_We can saw through life,_

_Visit all of its heights,_

_We could be superstars,_

_With some fine ass cars,_

_We could be top class models,_

_With some major price tag clothes,_

_We could be evil,_

_And still have hearts,_

_We can be big class hero's,_

_Say goodbye to evil,_

_We could be all of this and my heart will still be yours._

_It might seem judgemental,_

_But seriously how can I not,_

_Boy you got my stomach turning into knots,_

_Maybe we could walk hand in hand,_

_Talk about the future we have planned,_

_Kisses in the rain can get a girls heart racing,_

_And boy you got mine running too._

_Playing on these keys,_

_Boy my heart takes so much to please..._

_We can saw through life,_

_Visit all of its heights,_

_We could be superstars,_

_With some fine ass cars,_

_We could be top class models,_

_With some major price tag clothes,_

_We could be evil,_

_And still have hearts,_

_We can be big class hero's,_

_Say goodbye to evil,_

_We could be all of this and my heart will still be yours._

_Everybody come together and scream and shout,_

_Time for a story,_

_Ill tell you what's its about?_

_Maybe we could be?_

_Anything we wanted to be,_

_Im all for it,_

_But are you ready,_

_This journeys heavy on our hearts,_

_So put your hands together,_

_Show them that your clever,_

_Smiles and laughs,_

_Giggles and cackles,_

_We will make this,_

_But what could we be,_

_Playing on these keys,_

_Boy my heart takes so much to please..._

_We can saw through life,_

_Visit all of its heights,_

_We could be superstars,_

_With some fine ass cars,_

_We could be top class models,_

_With some major price tag clothes,_

_We could be evil,_

_And still have hearts,_

_We can be big class hero's,_

_Say goodbye to evil,_

_We could be all of this and my heart will still be yours._

I look up at Austin and he has a giant smile plastered all on his face.

"So what do you think?" I asked him, he stood up and walked over to me then he picked me up and spun me around.

"I love it!" he quickly put me down it was obviously hurting his ribs doing that.

"It wasn't too sappy?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You could never be sappy!" He kissed me on the lips the bell then rang.

"Do you want to go face the crowds?" Austin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep ready as I'll ever be!"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	14. No Emotion

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

* * *

Well let me just say school was somewhat eventful? The looks we recieved of people were creepy, Cassidy's was just picture perfect she looked guilty very guilty she was one of the only people who didn't stare or whisper she just stood there in shock and tried not to make eye contact with me or Austin. Me and Austin also walked in on Trish and Dez's 'alone' time let's just say i never knew Austin screamed like a girl! Right now I'm just waiting for Dez and Trish to come pick me up so we can go to the club to meet up with The Devil's, Austin is with me now out the front of my house waiting, my Dad just thinks we are going on a double date with Dez and Trish.

"Ally do you mind if I have a talk with Dallas when we get there?" Austin said in a serious tone.

"Austin I don't want things to turn violent!" I said.

"It won't!" He said feeling proud.

"Austin me leaving you and Dallas alone to talk will turn violent, so no you cannot talk to him!" I said smiling innocently at him.

"I can't argue with you if you smile like that!" He snapped.

"And why not?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him, he grabbed my chin with the tips of his fingers so I could look up at him.

"Because it's just to damn cute!" He empthasied the 'cute' he then leaned in a kissed me, we were both just about to get really into the kiss when Dez was honking the horn.

"Come on you two!" He yelled still honking the horn.

"Quit with the honking Dez!" Austin yelled at him, we hopped into the back and Dez took off.

When we got there Dez and Austin ran straight to the bar to get drinks and Me and Trish went of to the VIP corner where Carl, Michael, Steve and Dallas were already there, we walked over and took a seat at the table, I looked down at the table and started to tap it with boredom.

"Would you stop that!" Steve snapped.

"No I'm bored!" I looked up at him.

"Just stop it Ally!" He growled.

"Fine!" I snapped at him looking back down at the table.

"Got you a drink Ally!" Austin said placing it down in front of me, I looked up and smiled at him he thrn took a seat next to me, he then started sipping away at his beer. People were chatting away and I carried on looking at the table sipping at my drink, It then came to me that I haven't been to see my Therapist in age's... Austin doesn't even know I have mental problems. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I'm sure no harm would come from it, I remembeeh when Trish said she doesn't get how I have mental problems because I rarley show it but trust me I do it's all about what goes on in the head and that's where most of my problems happen in my head, but when the time calls for it I do show it physically, it can get kind of messy. I looked up from my view of the table and my eyes fell on the back of Dallas's head he was just staring into to space he hasn't said much since we came which is weird for Dallas I know I really couldn't care if he was talking or not after he told me to get rid of my baby... He then spun around and his eyes landed on mine I kept staring into his eyes they looked important...Images of the car accident flashed before me the man in the balaclava had Dallas's eyes, the images flashed again and I saw something I hadn't seen when the crash happened it was a tattoo it was a 'D'...On the wrists I looked down at Dallas's wrists and his tattoo was there on his wrists...I gulped it was him... He killed my baby! Mental Ally then came out to play. I flew up flinging my hair behind me everyone sat on the table jumped, I then jumped up onto the table and I jumped on top of Dallas pushing him of his chair we landed on the ground we a 'thump' I swung a fist at his face and it hit him right on the nose, people started shouting and I felt Austin's arms around my waist he struggled at first but managed to get me off Dallas.

"ALLY WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

"IT WAS HIM HE WAS THE ONE THAT CRASHED INTO US AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE HE WANTED ME TO NOT HAVE A BABY!" I screamed as I started to cry, Austin's grip fell from my waist his face dropped, next thing I know Austin is beating the hell out of Dallas, Carl tried to pull Austin off but it wouldn't work he just kept at it until one of the bouncers came over and separated Austin from Dallas the bouncer then took Austin out of the club I followed close behind the bouncer walked away and left Austin outside I walked over to him still having tears flowing from my eyes.

"Austin!" I whispered pulling him into a hug I felt wetness on my shoulder I pulled away to see Austin had a tear moving down his cheek, I wiped it away from his cheek not knowing what else to do because I've never seen him cry before, he grabbed the sides of my face and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to kill him!" Was the words that left his mouth I looked deep into his eyes for any sign that he was bluffing...There was nothing...The sound of no emotion in his voice made me scared...He was joking!

* * *

**Sorry that it's short :( I just need this chapter out the way so i can write the more longer chapters full of exciting stuff!**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	15. You Know You Said You'd Do Anything?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Orelia Has Orchestra: Suggestions!**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

* * *

Austin drove me home in Dez's car and I'm currently lying on my bed thinking what's happened to my life it's a sham! How could just a simple girl like me be in a situation that I'm in right now? My boyfriend is the bad boy of the school I was pregnant with his baby. My Mum was killed by his Dad, I'm in a gang and one of the members killed my baby...What a life for just a normal teenage girl also my boyfriend is going to kill someone but I'm still not shore if he is serious or not! I love him and all that but I just have this feeling a feeling that something bad is coming! Really bad I had this feeling the day before my Mum died...And I'm scared really scared its like it's just there round every corner picking its moments wisely ready to attack, I gulped. What if it's already happening now!...Calm down Ally, Deep breaths! I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I pulled out a red dress, a leather jacket and some black heels, I brushed my teeth and headed down the stairs, my Dad was sat at the Kitchen table with his arms folded he looked furious.

"ALLY DAWSON!" He growled I took a step back in shock.

"Yes?" I said weakly.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He yelled.

"What-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"YOU DIDN'T GO OUT ON A DOUBLE DATE DID YOU...YOU ARE A 'DEVIL' AGAIN AREN'T YOU!" He screeched.

"Erm..."

"YOU SAID YOU'D FINISHED LEFT THAT LIFE BEHIND!" He shouted pointing his finger at me.

"Dad...Please I'm sorry!" I started to cry.

"YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU BET YOUR SORRY ASS YOUR SORRY, DO ME A FAVOR? WHEN YOU GO TO SCHOOL...DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He got up in my face, I looked at him in shock...Did he really mean that, I looked into his eyes...He was being serious, I grabbed my bag and ran out the house. No one was picking me up today so I had to walk...Well I didn't walk I ran, I ran as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face, I came to a street corner and just collapsed onto the pavement sobbing into my hands. Minutes past and I couldn't stop crying, I think I've lost my Dad for good...Surely he should come around and see the bright side...That everything's going to be alright? I looked up wiping some fresh tears from my eyes, I then saw Dez and Austin walk around the corner across the street Austin saw me first.

"Ally..." I heard him shout happily, then he walked closer and saw that I was crying.

"ALLY!" He yelled sprinting across the road to where I had collapsed to the ground.

"ALLY WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled dropping to the ground next to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"It-It's-It's my Dad! He-He hates me! He-He-He kicked me out the house, because I'm-I'm a D-Devil a-again!" I sobbed between my tears.

"HE DID WHAT!?" He yelled angrily.

"It's all my fault I should of never rejoined The Devil's!" I squeezed his arm.

"Hey, Ally it's not your fault!" He said in a soothing voice.

"It is..." I looked up and Dez sat down on the other side of me he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine Ally!" Dez said.

"How do you know?" I snapped. "Sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's fine Ally" Dez chuckled.

"How about after school You, Me, Dez and Trish go back to your house and we can all talk to your Dad?" I looked up at Austin and smiled.

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Ally" He leaned in and kissed me.

"Thank you!" I chuckled, Dez stood up and so did Austin, Austin held out his hand for me to take, I took it willingly, all three of us headed of to school.

* * *

When we got to school Trish was waiting for us outside the gates, she ran over and hugged Dez then hugged me.

"Ally what's wrong?" She asked, I had stopped crying but my eyes were all red and sore.

"I'll tell you later Trish!" She smiled and we all walked inside.

The looks and gasped had stopped now which was good, we'd still get the occasional glances of people but it didn't really bother me much anymore. Dez went to his locker with Trish and Me and Austin went to his locker. He opened it and started to dig around inside.

"What you looking for?" I sung.

"A Maths homework that I need to do quickly before first lesson!" I looked over his shoulder into his locker...Oh boy! It was a mess.

"Here let me look!" I pushed him out the way and started to look through, my eyes fell upon his Math's book which he clearly hadn't looked through yet, I opened it up and saw his sheet of untouched homework, I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Oh your a star Ally!" He picked me up and spun me around kissing my cheek.

"Thanks!" I blushed when he put me down.

"Now...Ally?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no no no!" I said pushing my hands out in front of me.

"Oh please!"

"Austin Moon I am not doing your homework for you!" I laughed at him, he pulled out his puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?" He pouted.

"No-Gr-Fine!" I snatched the paper from him and pulled out a pen, I took one look at the sheet and new what the answers were straight away, I gave him back the paper.

"Thanks Ally!" He gave me a kiss.

"Yeah whatever!"

* * *

_It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down _

Me, Austin, Dez and Trish were just turning the corner so we could go speak to my Dad, that's when we all heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights.

_Oh I'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound_  
_ Oh i plead for an answer, plead for an answer from you_  
_ But if you give me an answer, that just makes no sense then whats the use_  
_ And just like that my life is broken_

We all ran over to see all the police cars and ambulances were crowding outside my house.

_I can barely breathe_  
_ and now I'm opened for suggestions_  
_ At the end of the day lifes a lesson_

I went t run into my house and a police officer tried to pull me back but I escaped from there grasp.

_So why cant he see it form my point of view_  
_ And how many seconds in the hours of a day did we lose_  
_ Was it me or his feelings, me or his feelings that day  
_

I ran to the Living Room where there was Police Officers and Paramedics, Austin, Dez and Trish were right behind me.

_Cause i just stood there in silence watched while my world blew away_  
_ And just like that my life is broken_  
_ I can barely breathe_  
_ and now I'm opened for suggestions_  
_ At the end of the day lifes a lesson_  
_ My lifes a lesson_

The Paramedics stood up I looked down to see my Dad in a black bag, the paramedic zipped it up and the two Paramedics walked out the room holding The Body Bag.

_Hollow, Hollow_  
_ Feelings in the air that i breathe that come over me_  
_ Now I'm open_  
_ Oh yes I'm open_  
_ For suggestions_  
_ Lifes a lesson_  
_ Now I'm free cause lifes a lesson_

I fell to my knee's in shock I froze.

_ Oh why cant i see it from his point of view_  
_ And how many seconds in the hours will i make him lose_  
_ Oh he said it was him or the answer,it was him or the answer that day_  
_ Well i cant keep shouting answer, so what was the use anyway._

I looked over at the Mirror to see a Devil's face drawn on with pen...That's the symbol of The Demon's! Austin's Dad did this, I looked up and saw that Austin was looking where I had just turned away from, he looked down at me.

"You know early you said you'd do anything for me?" I said coldly.

"Yeah"

"Do me a favor and never...Never speak to me again!" I turned away from him and just stared at the ground I heard footsteps walk away from me and I sighed and broke down into tears on the floor.

* * *

**OH BOY!...Feel sorry for Ally :'(  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	16. Echoed Throughout The Room

**Thanks for all the** **review :) **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

When those words left Ally's mouth my heart sank, I looked over a Trish and she just nodded her head at me, Ally still wasn't saying anything so I turned and left, I pushed past all the police officers that were outside, I sprinted down the street, I was running to nowhere, my feet brought to the woods, I walked inside. Why would Ally say that? Does she not love me anymore? Why would my Dad do that to her Dad? What the hell is going on? I punched one of the tree's and clamped my eyes shut hoping that when I open them all of this was going to be a dream unfortunately when I opened them I was still in the woods. I heard the sound of flowing water, I followed the sound I came to the little river that Me and Ally went into when she found out she was pregnant, I say down on the grass and a single tear fell down my cheek I quickly wiped it away. Thoughts of Ally just flashed before me all the times that I made her happy all the tough times we've been through together. I heard a twig snap from behind me I turned around to see the rest of The Devils emerge from between the trees.

"What are you doing here!" I growled looking at Dallas.

"Austin just hear me out!" Dallas said holding his hands up in defense.

"Why should I hear you out?" I snapped at him.

"Okay Austin I know your mad at me for crashing into you and killing your baby but please I didn't want to! It was your Dad he made me, he said he would kill my Mum and my Sister if I didn't you don't know how sorry I am!" I looked at him in shock.

"Why is my Dad doing all of this?" I yelled.

"We are going to find out soon but Austin...Ally's next!" Trish said with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT!" I yelped.

"Well we received a message saying that when Ally finishes her final song it will be her time to go!" Carl said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

"Austin calm down!" Dez said stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where is she going to be singing?" Michael asked.

"I don't know?" Dallas said.

"Why did you guys leave Ally?" I asked Trish and Dez.

"She asked us too, one of her family relatives are coming to get her and she's going to stay with them for a while!" Trish said.

"Which relative?" I asked.

"No idea?" Trish said.

"Oh" I whispered.

"We need to find her!" Dallas said.

"We know that!" I snapped at him.

"Austin please can we just put everything behind us I've already told you your Dad made me!" Dallas shouted.

"Maybe I need time to think!" I said calming down.

"Right we need to just put our heads together and find where Ally is and get her somewhere safe!" Dez said.

**Ally's POV:**

3 days later:

When all the police had finished questioning me about where I was all that day they left, my Aunty Mel came and picked me up she took me back to her house. I sat up on my bed I had to stay in her spare room which was fine I've been here for 3 days and today is the day of my Dad's funeral in my opinion that's really fast but Aunt Mel really wanted it to be over and done with. I haven't heard from Austin, Trish or Dez I thought at least Austin would of tried to call me and try and sort things out but he never did but that would of been hard for him to do anyway because I lost my phone so I wouldn't of known if he was trying to contact me...Heck none of them even know where I am, I know I took it out on him but his Dad killed mine and Austin was the closest thing I had to Mike at the time so I took it out on him, I feel really bad for doing that! I go to sleep every night crying over everything all the mistake's I've made.

"Ally sweetheart it's time to go!" Aunt Mel knocked on the door I wasn't even ready, I saw my black dress hanging from the door I grabbed it and slipped it on, I put my black heels on and I brushed down my hair I then opened the door.

"Let's go!" I said weakly.

"Just remember to smile Ally then everything will be alright!" She said I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm also sure your Dad would of loved the song that your going to sing today" Aunt Mel had managed to persude me to sing a song about my Dad.

We left and Aunt Mel got us there safetly. When we got inside the Church the funeral started. Aunt Mel got up and said a few words about him, The whole thing ended and we went to bury him in the ground I placed a red rose on his coffin and then he was put into the ground. We all headed back to the Town Hall, there was drinks and food set out, Tables and chairs, pictures of my Dad were spread throughout there was also a big board filled with goodbye messages for my Dad, Aunt Mel then pushed me up onto the stage and I sat on he stool for the black piano.

"Everybody Ally is going to sing a song for her Dad!" Aunt Mel hopped of the stage and then I started to sing.

_Maybe it's fine,_

_The paths were made for me to follow,_

_The way my life crumbles and tumbles,_

_I thought for one moment my life was fine,_

_But then the line was cut in two,_

_I thought that I would see you again,_

_The way we left things,_

_It killed me inside,_

_I thought it would all be fine,_

_That was until you were taken from my life..._

_Maybe one day these mistakes I've made will catch up with me,_

_All I can say is,_

_Are you happy up there?_

_Looking down upon me,_

_If I could see your face again,_

_I'd cry and beg for just another day,_

_I swear to you I'll change my ways,_

_I'll even try to end this game,_

_Sometimes I hope that this is all a dream,_

_But when I open my eyes I've realized what a mistake I've made..._

_If its true?_

_That it's hard to love again,_

_I don't know where to go from here,_

_All of this has gone to far,_

_All because of me!_

_I just want to be alone,_

_Because I deserve it,_

_Everything I get now!_

_I deserve it!_

_I just thought that once..._

_Just once it was going to be okay..._

_Maybe one day these mistakes I've made will catch up with me,_

_All I can say is,_

_Are you happy up there?_

_Looking down upon me,_

_If I could see your face again,_

_I'd cry and beg for just another day,_

_I swear to you I'll change my ways,_

_I'll even try to end this game,_

_Sometimes I hope that this is all a dream,_

_But when I open my eyes I've realized what a mistake I've made..._

_Goodbye,_

_I miss you,_

_I hope your okay?_

_I hope your with Mum,_

_In such a happy place!_

_I hope your having fun?_

_Its better then being here...With me._

_Are you happy up there?_

_Looking down upon me,_

_If I could see your face again,_

_I'd cry and beg for just another day,_

_I swear to you I'll change my ways,_

_I'll even try to end this game,_

_Sometimes I hope that this is all a dream,_

_But when I open my eyes_ I've realized what a mistake I've made...

I looked up into the crowd of people, there were some people crying. I stood up and went to walk of stage when I noticed someone sat at the back he looked like he was trying to blend in with us but I noticed something, something sticking out of his back pocket...A gun!

"Ally sweetie come off the stage!" I froze on the spot still staring at the man. He stood up and he pulled it out people gasped and screamed. The entrance to the Town Hall flew open.

"ALLY!" I saw Austin emerge screaming my name. It was over in one swift movement Austin lunged for the man with gun, Austin struggled to grab the gun I saw the man's fi her stretch for the trigger, I started to run forward.

"NOOOOO!" I screeched, a loud bang echoed throughout the room people started to scream I watch as Austin stumbled backwards clutching onto his stomach, the man took of out of the Town Hall, I ran towards Austin and he landed into my arms I fell to the floor cradling him in my arms.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" About half the room pulled out there phones calling the police or the ambulance.

"Austin stay with me!" I whispered, his blood was all on my hands, his eyes stared to roll.

"No...Austin please stay with me!" I yelled.

"Ally...I...I love you!" He said weakly, I looked at him as the tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"I love you too...Austin I'm so sorry!" I said stroking his cheek, he then shut his eyes.

"Austin...Austin...AUSTIN!" I screeched, Paramedics came running through the entrance and took Austin out of my arms.

* * *

**What do you think? I cried a bit near the end :'(**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	17. Revenge

**Thanks for all the reviews :)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I was in the chair in Austin's hospital room, the Nurses kept trying to get me to leave but I would just give them a death glare which they took as the sign to back off. He's been in here for 2 days, yesterday he went in for surgery to remove the bullet he hasn't woken up yet and I'm not going to leave until he does and that I know he's okay. Dallas, Trish, Dez, Carl, Michael and Steve came to visit yesterday they told about everything about how is Dad got one of his men to try and kill me and it back fired...Mike has taken things to far! They said they were going to come back today and they haven't yet but I don't really care I just want to be alone with Austin...I can't lose him...No I can't I Love Him! I don't know what I would do if I lost him! I'm going to kill Mike. When Dallas first came in yesterday I almost stabbed him with and needle that was lying around because at that time I didn't know the truth about what had happened but then they all calmed me down and Dallas explained about how Mike said he would kill Dallas's family if he didn't do it! I swear when I get my hands on Mike he is dead meat! He isn't going to know what's hit him! Just then the door opened and Dallas, Trish, Dez, Carl, Michael and Steve walked in.

"How you feeling Ally?" Trish asked giving me a hug.

"I'm fine...But Austin still hasn't woken up!" I complained.

"Ally he will wake up soon!" Dez said sitting down on a chair.

"Yeah don't worry" Dallas said giving me a smile.

"I need to ask you a favor!" I said turning to look at Trish

"Yeah anything?" She said giving me a smile.

"I need you to take me over to the other side of town...I need you to take me to The Heavy Foot Bar!" Trish looked at me confused then Dallas butted in.

"No way in hell Ally are you going there!" He snapped, Trish turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean what's wrong with going there?" She questioned.

"That's where The Demon's meet!" He said.

"Oh...Ally no way am I taking you there!" She yelled.

"WHY NOT!" I shouted clenching my fists.

"Because your get us both killed!" She snapped.

"I'll go on my own then!" I whispered.

"NO! You aren't going at all!" Dallas said sternly.

"I want to..." I said.

"Ally I get that your angry but now is not the time to take revenge! What if Austin wake's up when your gone?" Steve said as I sunk back into my seat.

"Well if he wakes up and I'm not there just tell him that when I get back I'll have a special surprise for him!" I said folding my arms.

"What special surprise?" Michael asked.

"The body of Mike...Or even his ashes if I'm lucky!" I said with an evil grin.

"Ally you can't kill him!"

"WHY NOT? HE MANAGED TO KILL MY DAD! HE GOT YOU TO KILL MY BABY, HE TRIED TO KILL ME BUT GOT HIS OWN SON SHOT! I MIGHT NOT BE THAT CLEVER BUT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN TOLD THAT IT'S A LIFE FOR A LIFE...SO THERE ISN'T NO WAY IN HELL YOUR GOING TO STOP ME!" I screeched they all looked at me in shock, then Dez stepped forward.

"I'll help you Ally!" Dez said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too!" Trish said, I looked up at them both and smiled.

"Oh Ally I'm so going to regret this but...Fine we will all help!" Dallas moaned, I clapped my hands together.

"Let's go!" I walked over to where Austin was lying and I placed a kiss on his forehead and we all turned to walk out the door.

* * *

The car journey was long and boring, I was thinking of what I was going to do...I've killed once but that was an accident! But I've never felt like this before I've never felt like it's been written in stone for me to do this...It's revenge I have to take revenge on Mike I don't care if he's Austin's Dad...He's dead meat! Dallas hit the breaks as we pulled up outside the bar, I climbed out of the car, as did everyone else we all slowly walked along the car lot and walked inside. Inside was full of bikers and some different Gangs I saw The Demon's all sat around a table I strolled on over and slammed my hands on their table and they all looked up at me.

"Ally-" Mike said but I cut him off.

"Outside now!" I growled, Mike got up and followed us outside, I walked him down a Alleyway where no one could see us.

"Your meant to be dead!" Mike snapped.

"Well I'm not!" Mike looked confused.

"JOSH SAID HE KILLED YOU!" He yelled.

"Oh Mike...Didn't he tell you he shot someone else!" I said circling him.

"What who?" He snapped.

"Austin!" Dallas said.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, Dallas then walked over and he grabbed my arm and walked me over to Trish and Dez.

"Dallas what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Ally this isn't you let me deal with it!" Dallas turned around and walked in Mike's direction I watched as Dallas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing-" Mike screamed, then a bang echoed throughout the Alleyway. Dallas turned around and walked back over to me.

"Ally I knew that if you killed him you wouldn't be able to live with yourself!" For the first time in a year I pulled Dallas into a hug.

"Thank you!" I whispered in his ear.

* * *

We were driving back to the hospital and everyone was quiet, none of us wanted to talk...The revenge inside me had faded...What if I had killed Mike...I would of been a mess, Dallas was right I wouldn't of been able to live with it...Now that Mike's gone that should be then end of my problems...The end of everything hopefully! Dallas pulled up in the parking lot of the Hospital I practically ran out of the car and ran inside to go to where Austin was, I flung the door open and the Nurse squealed, I looked over at Austin's bed to find a very happy looking blonde haired boy staring at me with a wide smile.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	18. Mimi

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

The Nurses turned around and walked out, Austin was sat there still smiling at me I ran ver to hiim and pulled him into a hug.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed happily squeezing him tight he let out a gasp.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I said pulling away smiling.

"It's okay Ally!" He said I pulled the chair over by his bed.

"How do you feel?" I grabbed his hands.

"I'm a bit sore but I will be okay" He started to stroke my hands, Dallas, Trish, Dez, Michael, Carl, Steve came in I looked up at Dallas with wide eyes...How do I tell Austin I looked back at him.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked.

"Erm...Nothing!" I said giving him a smile.

"How do you feel Pal?" Dez said jumping onto his bed.

"I'm fine Dez" He said.

"Good there's something you missed while you were asleep-" I got up off the chair and pushed Dez off the bed.

"HEY!" He yelled and I gave him a glare and he gulped.

"Ally what's going on?" Austin asked I turned to look at him.

"Austin...I need to talk to you...Alone?" I turned to them lot and they a nodded and walked out.

"Ally you scaring me now just tell me!" He snapped I sat down on the bed and grabbed his hands again.

"Right Austin while you were asleep I got really angry and I mean really angry with your Dad about everything he did I started shouting and screaming saying the I'm going to kill him and then I left with everyone else to go ind your Dad when we found him I led him to and Alleyway I was going to kill him...But Dallas stopped me saying that I wouldn't be able to live with it so...Dallas killed your Dad..." I gulped and looked up at his face to see his reaction, then he did the unexpected he smiled?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked confused.

"I was going to kill him anyway!" He said happily.

"Come again?" I said in shock.

"Ally I never had any kind of love towards my Dad I couldn't even give a damn about what happens to him he broke my Mum he left us and to be quite honest I would of preferred it if you had shot my Dad!" I looked at him funnily.

"Excuse me!" I said in shock.

"Seriously I know you wouldn't of been able to lie with it but It would of been great for him to be killed by someone that he has hurt the most it would probably made him feel really guilty" Austin smiled at me again.

"Okay?" I said still unsure about what he just said.

"So do you know when the Nurses are going to let me out of this place?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure?" Just then a Nurse walked in.

"Hello the Mr Moon how you feeling?" She asked grabbing her clipboard.

"I'm doing just fine when can I leave?" He said quickly.

"Well I would say if you feel up to it and have help from your Miss's you could make it out here today I ill just go double check with another one of my Nurses!" She smiled and walked out I turned to look at Austin with wide eyes.

"She just called me your Miss's?" I said in shock and Austin broke out into laughter.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Ally am I not marriage material?" He said I leaned back a bit taken aback by what he said.

"Erm...No-Yeah-No-Yeah-Maybe?" I stuttered and stumbled and Austin laughed again.

"Oh Ally I was only joking don't worry!" He said between laughter.

"Yeah I knew that" I said, Austin pulled me by my arms so I landed next to him my head rested on his chest and he grabbed my chin so I could look up at him he leaned down slowly and kissed me on the lips it turned into a heated make-out session until someone coughed from the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but you are free to leave now Austin" The Nurse giggled and left I went all red with embarrassment as Austin got up from his bed and put some fresh clothes on that I brought down as soon as he was brought to Hospital, when he was finished we left to go and get his pain killers from the Nurse and then we decided to walk home we walked hand in hand down the street.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never met your Mum before" I said looking up at him.

"Oh well she's nice..." He said unsure of the words he said.

"Does she know that I'm dating you?" I asked.

"Yeah she has been dying to meet you but she can kind of be a bit pushy and too...Happy" I looked at him and laughed.

"How can someone be too happy?"

"She just is" He said laughing.

"Austin where am I meant to go?" I asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as we crossed the street.

"I don't know if I have it in me to go back to my house and I hate staying with Aunt Mel"

"Well...You can stay with Me and my Mum if you want?" He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Really!" I squealed.

"Yeah" I jumped up and hugged him I pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him and we carried on walking until we came to his house.

"You ready Ally?" He squeezed my hand and I laughed.

"Sure" When we walked inside I could see Austin's Mum in the Kitchen.

"Hey Mum!" Austin said.

"Oh Austin are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't come visit I'm really sorry I hope your okay-" She turned to me and smiled.

"Is this?" Austin just nodded.

"Ally!" She squealed like a five year old and pulled me into a tight hug which almost made my eyes pop out of their sockets.

"Hey..."

"Mimi" She squealed.

"Hey Mimi nice to meet you" I said politely.

"Nice to finally meet you to I think Austin's been keeping you hidden from me because he's scared that I might scare you away" She laughed and I looked at Austin.

"Yeah cool anyway Mum can Ally stay here because she has nowhere to stay because you know...Her Dad died?" I cringed when he said it.

"Sure!" She said.

"Okay talk to you later Mum!" Austin pulled me upstairs and to his room we sat down on his bed and I looked around the last time I was in here was when we had...Sex!

"I'm sorry about my Mum!" He said looking at me.

"It's fine I like her!"

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yeah she's alright!" I chuckled we got stuck in some kind of trance our eyes locked onto each others.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were here?" He whispered.

"How could I forget" I smiled at him, he then gave me a little half smile and bought his hand up to my cheek he leaned down slowly and started to kiss me he then rolled me so I was lying on my side and he was leaning on top of me our legs intertwined with each other his other hand slid down to my waist he stroked up and down sending shivers down my spine he then started to kiss trails down my jaw line and neck I tangled my finger into his hair as he pushed me down into the bed...

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Something juicy at the end? Like it?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	19. Promise Me?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I felt hot breath down my neck my face expression soon softened as I realized who it was it was Austin everything that happened last night replayed in my brain and it sent shivers down my spine and a very wide smile appeared on my face. I slowly lifted his arm off me and shuffled out of his bed I looked to see a dressing gown on the back of his door so I went over to grab it I slipped on my shorts from yesterday and grabbed one of Austin's shirts and then out the dressing gown on I tiptoed down the stairs not wanting to wake up Mimi well I thought she would be in bed until I got to the Kitchen and the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils and my stomach growled really loudly and Mimi heard it.

"Good morning Ally!" She said with a smile on her face she looked me up and down and smiled and a blush came to my cheeks.

"Please sit" She walked over to me and pushed me to a chair and I gave her a nod.

"Do you like pancakes?" She asked as she went back to making them.

"Yeah there alright" I said with a smile.

"Austin loves them when I mean loves them I mean loves them loves them!" My brain jumped taking in how many times she said 'loves them'

"Okay then mental note Austin loves pancakes" I said and Mimi laughed, she turned around a placed a plate with 5 pancakes on in front of me I went to grab one when Austin came running in and took the plate from me.

"PANCAKES!" He screamed like a 5 year old and started to demolish my plate, Mimi laughed then went to go make another batch.

"They were mine you know!" I said smacking his arm.

"So what there pancakes" He mumbled spitting out bits of pancakes.

"Gross!" I belched.

"Here you go Ally" Mimi placed another plate of pancakes in front of me, Austin went to grab it and I smacked at his hand.

"Mine!" I growled in a childish way and Mimi laughed.

"You two act like 5 year old's!" Mimi said grabbing another batch of pancakes and putting them in the middle of the table, Me and Austin looked at each other and back at the pancakes we both jumped for them ripping the pancakes apart and piling the ripped chunks on our plates, Mimi laughed and walked out the Kitchen. We then started to race seeing who can finish first but I started to choke on the pancakes Austin stopped and he swallowed the last bits in his mouth.

"Ally?" He said I pointed at my throat, he reacted quickly and pulled me up out my chair and he performed the Heimlich Maneuver on me a chunk of pancake came lying out my mouth I gasped for air as I sat back down on my chair.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked me as he got down on his knee's in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I went to grab anther pancake and he pulled my hand away.

"Let's lay off the pancakes" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah okay" We both got up and walked into the lounge and sat down and Austin switched the TV on Spongebob Squarepants came on and I giggled and snuggled up to Austin to watch it until he turned it over to some film with scary monsters on.

"Oh hell no!" I snapped and switched it back over to Spongebob.

"Oh hell yes!" Austin snapped back switching it back over.

"No!" I switched it back again.

"Yes!" He switched it back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Yes!" I shouted.

"No!" He shouted back then his face dropped.

"Ha!" I snatched the remote and put Spongebob back on.

"It's not funny!" He sulked.

"Yes it is!" Mimi said from the doorway we both turned to look at her.

"The pair of you are really childish" She giggled to herself and walked away.

"Austin?" I asked as I snuggled into him.

"Yep?"

"Can we go back to my house so I can get somethings?" I played with his top as I looked up at him.

"Yeah sure Ally we can go now!" He jumped up and I looked at him confused.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Because-"

"It's because you don't want to watch Spongebob isn't it?" I said laughing he picked me up and put me over his shoulders and I screamed for him to put me down I hit his back as he walked up the stairs he kicked his door open and dropped me on his bed.

"Don't do that again!" I sulked crossing my arms.

"I thought it was romantic?"

"It's romantic when I enjoy it!" I snapped.

"What do you find romantic then?"

"I don't really find things romantic" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I will make it my mission that by the end of this month I will find something that you will find romantic!" He tapped my nose and I scowled at him.

"Okay but I highly doubt that you will succeed in this 'mission' of yours" I said smiling at him.

"Whatever get ready and lets go to your house!" With that I went to his bathroom and got ready I kept my shorts on and Austin gave me a grey top of his, we walked out of his house and we walked to my house. I stood at the drive of my house taking in a deep breath I tightened my grip on Austin hand.

"It will be okay Ally I will walk you past the Lounge okay?" He said softly to me I looked up at him as a tear fell down my cheek he wiped it away for me and I gave him a little smile. Austin pushed the front door open and I closed my eyes as we walked past the door to the Lounge he held me close to him and I shivered from the coldness of the house we slowly made our way up the stairs and my bedroom door creaked as Austin opened it my room was cold and damp.

"Get whatever you need" Austin whispered I nodded and went over to my bed and pulled out a suitcase and some bags I dumped loads of clothes in the suitcase and I put some pictures in the bags I went t grab my songbook when a necklace fell off the bedside table the sound it made echoed throughout the room Austin turned around as I bent down to pick it up I realized it was the necklace that said 'Child' on it I gasped and sat down on my bed holding it in my hands...I can't believe I forgot about it never once did it cross my mind, Austin came over and sat by me he saw what was in my hand and he kissed my forehead and he stroked my arm as a tear fell down my cheek...So much heartache.

"It's okay Ally" Austin whispered in my ear.

"It's not Austin...Why did all of this have to happen!" More tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Ally I don't know but trust me it's going to get better" He said sternly I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What if it doesn't?" I sobbed.

"Ally trust me it will our life's will just go back to normal soon we will be happy nothing can stop us anymore" He said squeezing my arm.

"Happy how can we be happy what if something else happens...Austin I can't take anymore heartache w-what if you get bored of me and leave me, I'm paranoid Austin everyone that I have ever loved has been taken away from me, you are the last one that is around it's about time that I'm going to lose you!" I shouted and Austin looked at me in shock.

"Ally...Ally don't say that" He whispered.

"Why not!" I screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BREAKING MY HEART WHEN YOU SAY IT!" He shouted and I leaned back a bit.

"Ally you can't just say that to me...Ally I Love You with all my heart! I'm never going to leave you I don't care what you think I don't care if you are paranoid I Love You Ally and there isn't nothing on this God damn earth that will ever stop me from loving you!" He shouted, I didn't know what to say.

"Well say something" He snapped.

"I-I-I Love You Too" Was all that came out he smiled at me.

"I know you do" He pulled me into a hug.

"Just promise me Ally...Promise me that you will never say anything like that again?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"I promise" I whispered, I went to put the necklace back on the bedside table but Austin grabbed it and put it in my bag I looked at him confused.

"Hey you can give it to our next child" He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Okay I'm ready lets go Austin" He grabbed my suitcase and I grabbed my bag.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	20. Kira Starr!

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"LET'S CONQUER THE WORLD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Me and Austin were getting changed in his room.

"FIRST OF ALL LETS CONQUER...School" He said dropping his voice at school. Today was our first day back at school in age's it's been at least a month and a bit since we have been to school thinking back a lot has happened which I'm not going to think about...So yeah. I walked over to Austin as I straightened out his red shirt, he was wearing a white top and a red shirt that was undone he wore his black baggy trouser and his grey high tops, he looked down at me and smiled he leaned down and kissed me.

"You look beautiful Ally!" He chirped.

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly looking down at my outfit, I settled to wearing a dark floral dress and black high heels. Austin walked dropped to the floor and crawled under his bed and I looked at him unsure with what was going on until he wiggled back out with a red rose in his hands he placed it gently in my palm.

"And this is for?" I asked confused.

"A rose is romantic!" He smiled.

"No it's not" I sighed.

"Seriously Ally I will find something that you find romantic" He took the rose out my hand and put it on his bed.

"Sure you will" I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Let's go to school" He moaned grabbing his black backpack.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically while grabbing my bag.

"Ready to face the world?" He said intertwining our hands together.

"Austin it's school...But yeah whatever you say 'Let's Face The World" I said enthusiastically and he chuckled and we walked to school.

* * *

"ALLY!" Trish squealed as she pulled me into a hug.

"TRISH!" I squealed as we hugged each other tightly.

"AUSTIN!" Dez shouted and went to hug him but Austin put his hands out.

"We as Men do not hug!" He said sternly and Me and Trish laughed.

"Oh man!" He said dropping his head.

"You can hug me Dez" Trish said squeezing Dez tight.

"Aw...TO TIGHT TO TIGHT!" He yelped, I grabbed Austin's hand again and we all walked into school. Several people turned around to look at us but I didn't even try to worry about it that was until I saw Cassidy she looked over he shoulder and turned back to whoever she was talking to and she laughed and pointed at me I rolled my eyes at her, the person she was talking to had dark skin and black and brown hair she was wearing a blue top which I'm only saying was to low, she also wore white shorts and some sandals she looked me up and down and went back to laughing with Cassidy, she then looked at Austin smiled then bit her lip. We walked over to Austin's locker which happened to be opposite where Cassidy and this girl were. A yelp came from next to me.

"Ally your squeezing my hand to hard!" Austin yelped looking down at me.

"Sorry" I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" He asked smiling at me.

"Cassidy and this girl were looking me up and down then the girl that I didn't know looked at you smiled then bit her lip!" I growled and Austin opened his locker.

"Aw is somebody jealous?" Dez pouted his lip at me.

"No!" I snapped.

"It does sound like your jealous" Trish said.

"I am not jealous" I shouted.

"How can she not be jealous when your going out with a Sex God like me!" He gestured his hands up and down himself pulling a ridiculous pose.

"Okay Sex God whatever you say" He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"Her name's Kira Starr her Dad is the head of Starr Records" Dez said leaning over Trish's shoulder.

"Oh...I don't like her already" I said and Austin laughed.

"Jealousy" He sang.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind at all if I pointed out to you that the boy about 10 lockers down happens to be checking out my butt right now" I said folding my arms and smirking, Austin shot up and looked down 10 lockers to see the boy still looking.

"Hey keep your eyes to yourself she's mine!" He snapped at the kid then he scurried off.

"Jealousy" I sang to him, we all laughed, then that's when Kira decided to make herself known to Austin she kind of slid in front of me and flicked her hair and placed a hand on her hip...Oh she's asking for a slap.

"Hi I'm Kira" She said sweetly.

"Hi I'm Austin" Austin said trying to look over Kira's shoulder so he could see me.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me on Saturday night?" My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Sorry I have a Girlfriend" He said bluntly.

"Oh I know that but I'm like so much better then her I have money I can give you whatever you want" She leaned forward trying to show him her cleavage I watched as Austin didn't even take any interest.

"I don't want to Kira" He said turning to get some books out his locker.

"Come one Austin just ditch the low life that you happen to call your Girlfriend and go out with me I mean seriously what can she give you that I can't" She twirled her hair in between her fingers, Austin slammed his locker shut.

"I'm not interested Kira" He said sternly.

"Seriously I have no problems unlike her who thinks she can effect everyone by her moods just because she lost her Dad and her Mum I mean seriously she has even got you caught up in her problems" Kira said spitefully, Austin face turned angry and I watched as his fists clenched, my own anger consumed me as she brought up my Mum and my Dad being dead I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Got something to say, say it to my face Bitch!" I shouted and I threw a punch square in her face and she fell to the floor screaming I lowered my fist and Austin stepped over Kira and stood by me.

"YOU BITCH!" Kira squealed.

"What?" I said folding my arms.

"I will sue you for this!" She shouted holding her nose as she got up.

"Do I look like I care?" I said coldly, Kira then scrambled away with Cassidy and some other stuck up chicks running after her, I turned to look up at Austin.

"To much?" I asked.

"Nope actually I was close to hitting her...I tell you I've never wanted to hit a girl so badly in my life I'm glad you did it for me" He put his arm around me.

"Dez let's go to...English" Trish said pushing Dez off in another direction.

"Off to Science my Fair Lady" Austin said pulling me towards Science.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	21. Nervous

**Thanks** **for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

It's been what 3 weeks now and let's just say all is well, Kira Starr kept her distance I mean she literally ran when she saw me her nose was all black which I was kind of proud of. Austin has been somewhat annoying me with this romantic mission he has. I don't really find getting serenaded on his driveway romantic nor do I find he declaring his love for me in front of the whole school I mean can you imagine how red I went I looked like a tomato, he has one week left to try and achieve his mission and I've been watching him sneaking around the place. Mimi and me have had some days out it was quite fun but Austin didn't enjoy it much because he thought I was going to tell his Mum about him being in a gang, note to self Austin tells his Mum absolutely nothing she didn't even know I was pregnant that once and I had to try and cover it up when it came into conversation. We have had 3 meetings as The Devils nothing is as awkward as it use to be the air has been cleared and everyone is on the same page we just go out and have fun. Austin has declared that I accompany him on a date tonight which is what I'm getting ready for right now he will not tell me where we are going but I'm sure he is going to pull out one of his romantic tricks on me. I settled for a red dress that came mid thigh and flared out at the end I had my hair curly and was wearing some killer black heels. Austin knocked on his bedroom door and I opened it up.

"You ready Ally?" He was wearing a suit and he had his hand stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, will you tell me where we are going now?" I asked as he smirked.

"No way!" He grabbed my hand and we said goodbye to Mimi, when we got outside Austin put a blindfold on me.

"Is this necessary?" I complained as he started to guide me.

"Yes it's a surprise" Austin laughed.

"Well I don't like surprise's and this better not be one of your so called romantic things?" I questioned.

"You'll love this surprise Ally, trust me" I sighed as he guided me into a cold place I don't think we are indoors because I can feel the wind on my skin, I tripped about 5 times until Austin picked me up and carried me.

"See if you told me where we were going I would of put on appropriate footwear!" I snapped and he laughed.

"Ally stop complaining!" He chuckled.

"You scaring me you know...Your to calm" I said leaning into his chest.

"Aha I think your find I'm more nervous then calm" Austin replied.

"Why would you be nervous-"

"We are here" He yelled as he placed me onto the ground I came in contact with a soft fabric, Austin then undid the blindfold and when it fell down my eyes almost popped out my sockets...We were at the little river where Me and Austin first came together in the river when I found out I was pregnant, there was candles lit here and there and the blanket had cushion's spread out on it there was some fluffy blankets rolled up on the side's and a basket full of food and drinks the full moon was reflecting off the river and it was beautiful.

"So do you like?" Austin asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's beautiful Austin" I pulled him into a hug then pulled away and let out a happy sigh.

"Well I would say it's beautiful but also It's-"

"Romantic" I stopped as my eye's widened DAMN IT! He found something that I found romantic, he then stood up and started to do a ridiculous happy dance.

"I knew I could do it!" He yelled out in victory.

"Yeah yeah whatever sit back down" I mumbled, he did as I asked.

"I knew I could do it" He said smirking.

"Whatever" I mumbled and he laughed.

"I'm hungry" I said smiling as I went for the basket and Austin's eyes widened as he snatched the basket.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Let me get you the food" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay..." I said confused he smiled at me and I smiled back he then pulled out a jar of pickles and I licked my lips as I snatched them out of his hands.

"Mine!" I said hugging the jar and Austin laughed.

"I gathered" He got himself out some pancakes that were covered in all sorts of things and he dug into them.

"I love pickles" I moaned as I tucked into them.

"And I love pancakes" Austin said in return and I laughed it went silent for a bit as we were both eating.

"Hey Austin what is all this for is it just for the romantic mission you had?" I asked as I finished off the pickles and he had finished his pancakes.

"Erm...Yeah...But I also wanted to do this for fun" He said nervously.

"Oh...Well okay?" I said.

"Yeah" He started to look around trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Austin what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"N-Nothing" He stuttered.

"Austin" I said sternly he then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine Ally" He squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. Austin shuffled around on his bum a bit until he decided to lie down on the pillows I followed him as I lied right by him I rested my head on his chest as we both looked up at the stars, I could here his heart beating really fast...Why is he so nervous? I let out a sigh as I continued to look up at the stars, I was lost in a trance gazing at the stars when I heard Austin cough I turned to look at him and he was looking really nervous.

"Austin?" I said curiously.

"T-There's something I need to ask you?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure" I said smiling at him, he then sat up and I followed he grabbed my hands and I looked into his eyes.

"A-Ally you know I Love You with all my heart right?"

"Y-Yeah I know I Love You Too" I stuttered getting nervous myself.

"W-Well I-I was wondering if..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box my eyes widened as I looked at him "W-Will You Marry Me Ally?" I gasped in shock as I watch him open the box it was a silver ring with a purple diamond in the middle I looked back up at him and he was shaking with nerves.

"I-I...YES!" I screamed as I jumped on him.

"You will!" He yelped.

"Yes yes yes" I squealed, he squeezed me tight as he let out a sigh of relief I pulled away as he pulled the ring out the box and put it on my finger a huge smile appeared on my face, I noticed that his hand was still shaking a bit so I grabbed it.

"Don't be nervous Austin" I whispered.

"How could I not be when I just asked the most beautiful girl in the world to marry me" He said sighing again I leaned forward and kissed him he lied me down on the cushions and placed a hand on my cheek I pulled away.

"I Love You Austin Moon" I sighed smiling and he smiled back as he leaned back in to kiss me.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	22. 9 Months Later

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**There is going to be a big time jump in this but trust me it's all for a good reason. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

"Hop on!" Austin snapped for about the 10th time.

"No I'm heavy" I said.

"Ally your as light as a feather...Now hop on!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I jump on his back as we took off through the woods I accidentally broke one of my heels while walking so now Austin demands that he carries me.

"Thank you" He laughed.

"Hey...Who should we tell first?" I asked as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Well we can put it on a billboard for the world to see?" He said jokingly.

"I'm good I think we should tell Mimi" I heard a groan escape from Austin's mouth.

"Yeah you do know that she will be bugging you about the wedding every...single...day" I chuckled.

"Yeah I know" When we came to the road I hopped off his back.

"Hey! I said I was going to carry you home" He wailed.

"Yeah but I don't like being so high I think I can walk barefoot now" He rolled his eyes as I carried my heels.

"Cheer up Sunshine!" I said grabbing his cheeks.

"Ha ha" He grabbed my hand and we walked to his house when we got there Mimi was sat at the Kitchen table staring at a wall.

"Hi Mum" Austin spoke.

"Hello Sweetie, how did your date go-" She looked at my hand and saw the ring her mouth gaped open and Austin cringed.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" She squealed jumping up and down, she grabbed my hand so she could look at the ring.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She screeched.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"We need to think of a venue, a dress...Flowers, tables, chairs-"

"Thanks for the info Mum" Austin butted in.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" She jumped up and down again.

"We are going to go watch TV" Austin pulled me into the Lounge.

"I told you so!" He said frowning.

"I think I will live with it" I sat down on the couch and snuggled into Austin.

"No you won't soon it will start to really annoy you" I laughed into his chest, I looked to see a piece of paper sticking out of his inside pocket of the suit jacket I reached and pulled it out.

"What's this?" Austin looked down and his eyes widened he went to grab it and I moved it away.

"It's nothing important" He said quickly trying to reach for it again I stood up and went to open it.

_ Austin,_

_Thank you for excepting my offer for a record deal I can't wait to watch you become famous, you and I can tour the world together because I am clearly not letting Ally come I hope you know that, so I will see you next Tuesday so we can sort everything out but for this I hope you know you have to ditch Ally or no contract!_

_Kira x _

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with wide eyes, Austin looked like he was close to tears he stepped forward and I took a step back.

"You...Your leaving me?" I whispered.

"N-NO" He yelled.

"You are aren't you...Wait is that why you asked me to marry you just so I would understand this so I would let you go around touring with Kira?" I whispered.

"No Ally just hear me out" He went to touch my arm and I moved away.

"Ally-"

"Why would you even except it!" I yelled.

"Because I wanted to it was a good offer!" He said calmly.

"Can't you see she is doing this just so she can get you alone?" I shouted.

"She isn't trying to do that!" He snapped.

"Are you blind or were you just oblivious to the events of Kira last week when she said that she was much better then me?" I shouted.

"Yeah I was there and she is just being friendly" He shouted.

"Friendly...You think she is being friendly...SHE'S TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS MORE LIKE!" I screamed.

"ALLY CALM DOWN!" He shouted.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" I ripped up the letter and the piece's fell to the floor.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" He screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK THAT YOU EXCEPTING A RECORD DEAL FROM SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO BE WITH YOU WILL NOT HURT ME, FOR FUCK SAKE AUSTIN SHE WANTS TO GO ON TOUR WITH YOU!" I screeched in his face, he flinched a bit.

"Ally I-"

"Forget it Austin" I whispered as I reached for my finger that had the ring on I slipped it off and threw it at him.

"I'm sure Kira will love it" I said with no emotion in my voice I pushed myself past him and I opened the door to see Mimi standing there I pushed past her and walked out the front door I wanted to go back because I hadn't got any shoes on because they broke but I didn't I kept on running as far away from the house as possible, I ran down an Alleyway I fell between some bins and I started to cry in my lap...Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me? I sobbed uncontrollably into my lap.

**9 Months Later: **

Well what can I say It's been 9 months, me and Austin haven't seen or spoken to each other since that night!

Trish told me that he was in piece's and that he never took the record deal, I told her I was in piece's to but nothing ever happened, I've been living with Aunt Mel and she has been homeschooling me which is boring but I don't want to go to a normal school, I quit the Devils and Dallas respected that I still speak to him and the gang...Well apart from Austin.

Trish and I video chat every week and she keeps me up to date she always brings Austin up and I start to cry uncontrollably, Aunt Mel has been like a Mum to me over the past 9 months I told her every single thing that's happen and she was there to comfort me when I cried myself to sleep.

Every time I want to get out and away from everything I always go back to the river where Austin proposed to me I sit under the tree and right in my song book that place has been giving me a lot of inspiration lately, it takes a while to get there though if I run I will get there in 20 minutes and if I walk about half an hour which is annoying.

All my things are still at Austin's house, Aunt Mel said I didn't have to go back she brought me a whole new wardrobe and a new song book and new EVERYTHING!

What I'd give to be able to turn back time and make sure that everything went right that night I thought we were alright but I knew that it wouldn't last long it's like a curse I have...Everyone I love goes away eventually...And it breaks my heart.

I'm sat by the river now wrapped up in a blanket and trying to get inspiration about things and I was cutting some random bits of paper out with some scissors that I carry round with me just encase I get attack, that was until a pain shot through me and it hurt like hell I let out a ear piercing scream as the pain rushed throughout me and puddle formed underneath me and I looked down in shock...What the hell!

The pain shot through me again and I screamed loudly hoping that someone could hear me, my hands grabbed onto the dirt clenching my fists making my knuckles turn white...WHAT'S HAPPENING?

I reached for my bag and pulled out my phone I phoned the only person I knew that lived right near here I knew his number off by heart I clicked the green button.

"Hello?" A cold voice said down the phone.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed down the phone as the pain shot through me again.

"ALLY?" He shouted down the phone in shock.

"Pl-Please I-I need YOUR HELP!" I stuttered and screamed down the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"B-By the River...PLEASE HURRY!" I screeched as the pain got even worse.

"I'm coming Ally" He said and he hung up, I let out another ear piercing scream and it echoed throughout the empty woods...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	23. Little Austin Moon

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**This chapter is short but I'm sure you guys will love it!**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

* * *

I let out another scream grabbing hold of my stomach, I then heard the snap of twigs I looked up as I saw Mimi run out from the tree's with Austin, Trish and Dez far behind her she ran and got down next to me.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She said worryingly.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed as I squeezed the ground harder, Austin walked over in shock and I looked up at him my face softened as I saw him...He had changed a bit he was taller and even more muscular. Another pain shot through me and I screamed aloud again Austin ran to my other side and grabbed my hand.

"Mimi what's happening to me?" I sobbed she looked down at the puddle and her eyes widened in shock she looked under my skirt and she gasped.

"Ally...Ally...Ally your having a baby" She said looking back up at me.

"I'm...I'm having a what now?" I snapped.

"Ally you in labor right now!" She said she reached up my skirt and my eyes widened as I felt her pull at my panties she then threw them behind her.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"Ally stay calm okay" She said seriously grabbing the two blanket that were next to me.

"H-HOW AM I PREGNANT!" I screamed.

"I have heard about women that never experience the signs of pregnancy and never grow a bump and then they give birth" Trish said as she dropped to my side.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO LABOR!" I shouted as another contraction came over me.

"Ally it's going to be okay" I heard Austin whisper in my ear I turned to him and I could feel his hot breath on my face he reached out and stroked my cheek a tear started to fall down my cheek and he wiped it away for me.

"Ally I can see the head" I heard Mimi say I snapped my gaze away from Austin.

"I-I CAN'T DO THIS MIMI!" I screeched I felt Austin and Trish's grip tighten on my hands, Dez wondered by Mimi.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE DEZ!" I shouted not wanting him to see down there he jumped and came to sit by Trish.

"Ally I'm going to need you to push really hard okay?" I clamped my eyes shut and I let out a loud scream as I pushed as hard as I could I heard Trish yelp because I was squeezing her hand to hard.

"Good Ally now push again" I pushed again while screaming out.

"MIMI I CAN'T DO THIS!" I wailed.

"Yes you can!" She snapped.

"I CAN'T!" I screeched.

"Ally please do this for me" I heard Austin whisper in my ear, my head fell backwards and I screamed and pushed with all my strength I felt a gush of water and the feeling of something coming out. The crying sound echoed through my head and I fell into Austin's arm breathing heavy and sweating my head rested on his chest and I sighed. Mimi wrapped it in a blanket she grabbed my art scissors I had with me and she cut the umbilical cord. She looked down and smiled stroking it's cheek, she shuffled on her knee's over to me I sunk further into Austin as she placed the baby in my arms I weakly lifted a finger up to touch it's cheek.

"It's a baby boy Ally" Mimi smiled as she lent back against the tree. I sighed again as my breathing went back to normal I smiled widely.

"Hello Baby" I whispered softly stroking his cheek, I watched as another hand from behind me reached up to stroke his cheek to I saw it was Austin and I smiled.

"What are you going to call him?" Dez whispered.

"I think I'm going to call him...Lester" I smiled at Lester sweetly.

"After your Dad" Trish said softly as Dez wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah after my Dad" I felt as Austin's head rested on my shoulder and he placed a light kiss there I sunk further into him...If that was even possible.

"I like Lester...Lester Moon" He said I looked up at him in shock when he said 'Moon' he then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring from 9 months ago he slowly slipped it onto my finger I smiled lightly as I looked back up at him.

"I like Lester Moon" I whispered as Austin leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips when we parted we both smiled I then felt Lester wrap his fingers around mine I looked back down and slowly pushed down the bit of blanket that was covering the top of his head to find a mop of blonde hair I chuckled at the sight as I realized that in my arms I was holding a little Austin Moon.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	24. A Surprise

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Okay Guys...I love this chapter all throughout planning. I have been waiting to post this chapter for ages because I don't think any of you were expecting it...Well I hope none of you knew it was coming.**

**I noticed one of you asked if what happened to Ally can happen in real life...Yes it can I was watching a program 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' and loads of women just didn't know they were pregnant! One of them delivered Triplets without even knowing they were pregnant...OMG!?**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

I stroked Lester's cheek again as we all sat there by the tree until another pain came over me again, I let out a scream and Trish took Lester from me.

"MIMI!?" I yelled she jumped up in panic.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She looked at me confused.

"Mum help her?" Austin growled, Mimi grabbed hold of my hand.

"Sweetie..." I watched as her eyes widened.

"MIMI!" I screeched.

"Take some deep breaths okay...I'm going to need you to push okay?" I squeezed her's and Austin's hands tight.

"W-WHY?" I screamed as another pain came across me.

"SWEETIE YOUR HAVING A SECOND BABY!" She yelled, my body dropped and I heard everyone gasp.

"That's not possible" Trish said while cradling Lester.

"Well somehow it is!" Mimi snapped as she crouched down in front of me.

"I can't do it again" I whispered.

"Sweetie I can see the head you have to push" She said calmly, I looked up at Austin.

"I can't DO THIS!" I shouted at him he smiled weakly at me.

"Please Ally do it for me you need to" He whispered in my ear.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TRY IT! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THE FIRST TIME I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!" I screeched in his face he flinched a bit then laughed.

"Ally calm down take some deep breaths" He gently squeezed my hand, I pushed again and Austin yelped as I crushed his hand.

"Well done Ally keep pushing!" I screamed and shouted with everything I had. Austin still had his hand in mine but he was yelping on the floor...What a baby! I heard a cry and I let out a sigh. Mimi smiled like she did with Lester as she got the second blanket that I had with me she cut the umbilical cord and she brought the baby over to me.

"It's a little Girl Ally" I smiled weakly as she was placed into my arms I fell backwards and landed on Austin's hard chest I sunk far into him as I cradled her in my arms. Trish knelled down by me a placed Lester in Austin's arm we placed Lester and his sister near each other and they both reached out and there hands touch I thought it was cute!

"What are you going to name her?" Dez asked, I looked up at Austin.

"You can pick a name Austin" I whispered.

"I think I like...Daisy" I smiled looking down at Daisy and she had my brown hair.

"I like Daisy" I whispered stroking her cheek.

"Me too...A little Ally Moon right here" I chuckled at him even though we weren't married yet I didn't mind being called a 'Moon'.

"Yeah..." I let out a yawn.

"I think we should get back you need some rest Ally" Mimi spoke.

"What about Mel?" I asked realizing I was meant to be back by 5 and it was way past that now.

"I will call her for you Ally I'll explain everything to her" Trish said smiling at me.

"Thank you" Trish took Daisy out my arms and Dez took Lester, Austin helped me up and he held me tight around my waist as we made our way through the woods when we came to Austin's House Mimi told Austin to take me upstairs to bed and she will sort out Lester and Daisy, I didn't argue because I was really tired. He put me down on his bed and I looked around my bags were still here...He kept my things, I felt a new weight on the bed I looked to my right to see Austin lying there and smiling at me.

"I'm so glad your back Ally...I missed you" He stroked my cheek and he kissed me lightly.

"I missed you to" I whispered.

"Promise me that you will never run off like that again...Ally it destroyed me when you left I was lost without you I haven't been right for the past 9 months" He said seriously getting upset.

"I'm sorry I promise I won't...I Love You a hell of a lot" I lightly punched his arm and he laughed.

"I Love You a hell of a lot to" He kissed me again.

"So what's been happening when I've been gone?" I asked snuggling into him.

"Well I put Kira in her place she doesn't even try and speak to me anymore, Cassidy has left school because her Dad pulled her out. Trish and Dez have become super serious. There is no longer a gang called The Devil's...When you left we all decided to go our separate ways I speak to all of them still if I bump into them on the street, Dallas has been asking about you he said that he hopes your well and safe...Oh and I wrote a song about you" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Soon...School's almost over you know there's one week left do you think you can make it because there's the prom on Wednesday and I have been asked to perform so I will sing the song then?"

"Sure I will" I kissed him again.

"Good" The door opened and my Aunt Mel came walking in.

"OH MY GOD ALLY ARE YOU OKAY?" She came in ranting and raving.

"Yeah I'm fine Mel" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I can't believe what's happened your friend Trish told me over the phone then I was over here in a flash" She spoke quickly.

"I can't believe it either" I sighed and smiled at her.

"Where are they?" She asked and just on queue Mimi and Dez and Trish came in, Mimi was carrying Lester and Trish was carrying Daisy, Aunt Mel stood up and walked over and stroked Lester's cheek.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Lester" Mimi whispered.

"After my brother?" Aunt Mel gasped.

"Yeah after Dad" I said.

"And what's this one called?" She asked as she stroked Daisy.

"Daisy" Dez said.

"She look's like you Ally" She whispered.

"We know" Austin said, I yawned slowly and I snuggled further into Austin.

"Guys I think she needs to sleep now" Trish said.

"Yeah I do-" I yawned again and my eyes shut and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	25. Somewhere Only We Know

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I don't own Somewhere Only We Know by Keane :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

Well everything is *Sigh* perfect, Austin is so adorably cute with Lester and Daisy it makes my heart fly. Today is the day of the prom and I finally get to hear Austin's song I'm looking forward to it because I want to know if he was hurt when I was gone exactly the same as I was. I recovered from my exhaustion and I couldn't be happier. Aunt Mel is staying here she sleeps on the couch and her and Mimi hit it off straight away which is fab. Mimi went out and brought tons and tons of baby stuff Austin's room no longer looks like it belongs to a boy it has two cribs, diapers everywhere (Clean ones!) Bottles and baby clothes. When Daisy woke up once in the night we both woke up and Austin told me to go back to bed while he dealt with it *Sigh* He's amazing!

"Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally!" A repetitive voice came from behind Austin's door I looked over at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in?" I said uncertain then the door flung open and Trish and some random girls came running in screaming happily, Austin jumped and so did I.

"Trish?" I asked.

"Ally the Prom is in 2 hours we need to make you look beautiful!" Trish said pulling me a smile.

"Are you trying to say she doesn't look beautiful now?" Austin asked.

"No...Well...Okay she's just had twins so I need to make her look a bit better then she does now" Trish said.

"Fine" All the girls cheered then started to spread out in the room until a girl with red hair stepped up to Austin he looked down at her with a very scared look on his face as she was giving him evil eyes.

"Get out!" She said sternly pointing to the door.

"This is my room" He snapped.

"Yeah and there is kind of a tradition for a Prom the date cannot see the girl until she is ready and that means GET OUT!" She said and Austin jumped.

"Fine I'm going downstairs to see Daisy and Lester" He walked out the room and then everyone went back to talking, Mimi and Mel were watching the twins downstairs.

"Okay Ally let's get started" Trish squealed and I groaned.

* * *

After about an hour and a half all the girls in Austin's room including me and Trish were ready everyone looked beautiful especially Trish she was wearing a long straight black dress that sparkled it was amazing! I was wearing a short purple dress and black heels, Trish had made my hair curly and she had put white little flowers throughout my curls I thought I looked quite good but not as good as everyone else of course. When we were getting ready I heard a commotion over in Mimi's room I could hear Dez and Austin arguing but I couldn't hear what they were arguing about.

"Let's go downstairs everyone's waiting!" Trish explained, all the girls that were in Austin's room squealed and they all made there way downstairs I smiled at Trish and we linked arms and wondered down the stairs to the Lounge. When we walked in everyone turned around and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful both of you do" Mimi squealed hugging us, Austin made his way through all the girls crowding in the Lounge and when he looked at me he smiled.

"You look absolutely amazing Ally" He whispered I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"You look smart" I whispered in his ear.

"Why thank you" He said smugly and I rolled my eyes, Dez then made his way through the people and he blushed when he saw Trish.

"You look amazing me Lady" He grabbed Trish's hand and kissed it and she blushed I thought it was really cute.

"EVERYBODY TIME FOR A GROUP PICTURE!" Mimi shouted and everyone got into a position, Me and Austin were at the front and Dez and Trish were next to us.

"WAIT! We need Daisy and Lester in it!" Aunt Mel suggested she was holding Lester and she placed him in Austin's arms and the red head girl from earlier was holding Daisy and she placed her in my arms I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Ready SMILE EVERYONE!" Mimi shouted everyone smiled and the flash consumed the room.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Trish shouted pumping her fists in the air everyone ran outside and Me and Austin gave the twins to Mimi and Mel and we went outside to see a giant limo waiting out the front everyone packed inside and I sat by Austin and squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait to hear your song" I whispered in his ear, he smiled at me and started to stoke my hand.

* * *

When we got there the big hall was decorated dark blue it looked beautiful, people were already there dancing and having a blast and I couldn't wait to get my grove on!

"I need to go onto the stage now" Austin said.

"Okay" I smiled at him and he walked off to the stage I grabbed Trish and pulled her away from Dez.

"Stand with me" I spoke and she smiled as Austin got up on stage.

"I hope you guys are having fun I'm here to sing a song for you guys it's called Somewhere Only We Know"

Everyone cheered and clapped as the band started to play:

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

_[break]_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

When he finished my heart was beating very fast and I was screaming and cheering along with everyone else. Austin got off the stage and made his way over as a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance" He asked bringing a hand out I smiled and took his hand and he took me over to the dance floor I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist I looked up at him and smiled.

"That song was amazing" I whispered.

"Thank you" He whispered back.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything going to be okay from now on?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Ally everything is going to be perfect I promise you" He leaned down and he kissed me.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Okay guys there is only one more CHAPTER left...But just remember there is still more to come from A Devil On Your Back and I am currently half way through the planning of two new stories one is another Austin & Ally story and the other is a Kickin' It story so I hope you guys will read those?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	26. She Came Out Of Nowhere

**Thanks for all the review guys :)**

**Here it is the last chapter...I'd just like to thank all of you for all your support it means a lot :)**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

4 Years Later:

"Mummy!" Daisy squealed running in while Mimi was zipping up my dress.

"Whoa Mummy you look pretty" I chuckled.

"Thank you Daisy you look pretty to" I smiled and she giggled.

"Finished!" Mimi announced then Mel stood in front of me a sprayed more hairspray on my hair.

"I can't believe you and Austin are finally getting married" Mimi said hugging me.

"I know I can't believe it either" I whispered I looked at myself in the mirror my white dress was tight on the upper half and it puffed out on the lower half. Daisy wore a small white dress with a purple sash around her waist as for me I had purple flowers in my hair, Trish then came waddling in...Yes waddling she is 7 months pregnant with a girl and lets just say Dez keeps his distance when she is having a mood swing. Trish was wearing a short white dress that showed off her bump a lot and she had wrapped her purple sash around her wrist.

**_I could never say opposite's attract, In fact I'd call it a trap._**

**_The way she looks at me, I want to scream and shout.  
_**

**_The way she's been hiding all this time, Make's me thing I might of crossed a line._**

**_The way she goes around, Trying not to make a fool out of herself._**

"How's it going Maid of Honor?" I said smiling.

"Everything's good but Dez phoned me and told me that Lester was causing a lot of fuss because he didn't want to wear a tie apparently Austin and Dez had to pin him to the ground to get him to wear it" Trish huffed.

"That seems like something Lester would do" I muttered and Mimi and Mel laughed.

"Right you ready Ally because you carriage awaits outside for you" Trish said and I linked arms with her and Daisy grabbed my spare hand and we all walked downstairs and outside to find a horse a carriage waiting for me.

"Aw that's cute" I squealed, Dallas and Carl hopped out from the carriage, you see when me and Austin started to plan the wedding we got in contact with the rest of The Devil's because we wanted them to be apart of the wedding and I asked Carl to walk me down the aisle and I asked Dallas to walk Daisy and Trish was going to walk Lester down.

"You look beautiful Ally" Dallas said kissing my cheek as did Carl.

"Thanks Dallas" Carl grabbed my hand and helped me into the carriage he sat down next to me as Dallas and Trish hopped into the front next to the horse driver, Daisy then came and sat by me.

"Ally we will be in the car behind you!" Mimi yelled as we took off.

**_Baby I think it's kind of funny,  
_**

**_You got my heart running,  
_**

**_I need to be your hero?  
_**

**_Let me be your hero?_**

* * *

We pulled up in front of the church to find family and friends waiting outside they cheered when I came out and I watched as Dez saw me and ran inside to go tell Austin the I was here, everyone went inside and I waited outside the church doors with Daisy, Carl, Trish and Dallas we were waiting for Dez to bring Lester out, then the doors open and Lester came out holding the pillow with the rings on.

"Hello Mummy" He chirped.

"Hello Sweetie" I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready?" Trish asked and I let out a long breath that I was holding in.

"Yep as ready as I will ever be" I smiled at Trish and she opened the door and the music started to play Trish and Lester walked down first, then Dallas and Daisy followed.

"You ready Ally?" Carl whispered in my ear I took in a nervous breath.

"Lets do this" I linked arms with Carl and we walked down the aisle, Austin turned around to face me and a giant smile formed on his face and I blushed under his gaze Carl kissed my cheek when we got to the end and Austin put out a hand for me to grab I took it with ease and he whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful" I blushed again and the Vicar started.

**_Yeah!  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_Pulling me down,  
_**

**_Trying to hide,  
_**

**_Out of nowhere she came,  
_**

**_Driving me insane,  
_**

**_Please just let me say,  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_Making me scared,  
_**

**_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_**

**_But then I got to know her,  
_**

**_And let me just say,  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_And begged me to stay,  
_**

**_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_**

**_Yeah she came out of nowhere._**

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Ally and Austin I welcome you all to this marriage ceremony. Austin, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill" The Vicar said.

"Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!" Austin said squeezing my hand.

"Ally, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding and encouragement. You must never take him for granted and always stand by him for good or ill"

"Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!" I smiled at Austin when I finished.

**_She broke down my walls, I let her in.  
_**

**_I tried to break down her's, But first time around she wouldn't let me in.  
_**

**_Second time I'm trying and she let me in.  
_**

**_I know things are difficult,  
_**

**_I'm only saying,  
_**

**_Cuz I'll whisper in your ear,  
_**

**_'There's nothing to fear'._**

"Austin Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Ally to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Austin said and my heart flew.

"Ally, Do you take Austin to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled looking over my shoulder at Trish and she gave me the thumbs up, Lester then came up with the rings and me and Austin took them off, the Vicar said all the rings vows and we slipped them on each others fingers.

**_Baby I think it's kind of funny,  
_**

**_You got my heart running,  
_**

**_I need to be your hero?  
_**

**_Let me be your hero?_**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The Vicar announced and everyone cheered as me and Austin shared a passionate kiss.

**_Yeah!  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_Pulling me down,  
_**

**_Trying to hide,  
_**

**_Out of nowhere she came,  
_**

**_Driving me insane,  
_**

**_Please just let me say,  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_Making me scared,  
_**

**_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_**

**_But then I got to know her,  
_**

**_And let me just say,  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_And begged me to stay,  
_**

**_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_**

**_Yeah she came out of nowhere._**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Moon!" There was another cheer and I hugged Austin as the music started to play and we walked out the Church.

**_You got me feeling very different,  
_**

**_You said you could see it in my eyes,  
_**

**_So just tell me that you love me?  
_**

**_Because you're making me scared,  
_**

**_The bad boy is going,  
_**

**_And my Good side is glowing,  
_**

**_So just tell me that you love me...  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_Making me scared,  
_**

**_Making me feel like she didn't care,  
_**

**_But then I got to know her,  
_**

**_And let me just say,  
_**

**_She came out of nowhere,  
_**

**_And begged me to stay,  
_**

**_She made me believe so together we'll stay,  
_**

**___Yeah she came out of nowhere. _**

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**My new stories will be up soon :)**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
